Godzilla 2
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: You thought it was over right, wrong! Godzilla now has to meet the in laws, Luna's sister and her husband Discord who disapproves of the mutant. But not as much as a sadistic witch named Gothel and her son Gaston. Now Godzilla has to deal with them along with trying to prove himself worthy as Luna's husband with a little help from his pal Humphrey including a new member of the team
1. Cast

_**GODZILLA 2**_

You thought it was over right, wrong! Godzilla now has to meet the in laws, Luna's sister and her husband Discord who disapproves of the mutant. But not as much as a sadistic witch named Gothel and her son Gaston. Now Godzilla has to deal with them along with trying to prove himself worthy as Luna's husband with a little help from his pal Humphrey including a new member who is quite a show-off.

* * *

_**CAST**_

Puss In Boots - Trixie (My Little Pony)

Fairy Godmother - Gothel (Tangled)

Charming - Gaston - (Beauty And The Beast)

Queen Lillian - Celestia (My Little Pony)

King Harold - Discord (My Little Pony)


	2. Honeymoon?

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**HONEYMOON!?**_

* * *

In a dark room, a book was lay down. It opened by itself as someone began to read it and turned the pages.

Unknown voice - Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Canterlot, the Princess Celestia was blessed with a younger sister.

The pages show a young girl with pink hair looking into a crib where her younger sister was.

The next page showed a 5-year-old turning into an alicorn.

Unknown voice - The whole kingdom was happy...Until on the princess' 5th birthday. She was cursed with a form that took hold each night.

The next page showed the princess and her husband looking up at a woman with a dark red dress and curly black hair.

Unknown voice - Being desperate, the princess seeked the help of a sorceress. She had her and her husband lock the princess away in a tower there to await...The handsome Prince Charming!

In a desert, a figure is riding a horse from day to night. He is muscular man with black hair, and wearing a red sweater red shirt, brown pants, and black boots. This is the Prince Charming the voice had mentioned.

Unknown voice - It was he who would travel through artic winds, and frying deserts traveling many days and many nights...

The figure now reaches a familiar castle. He uses and arrow to cross the lava.

Unknown voice -...Risking his life to reach the Rayquaza's keep!

The prince landed safely at the other side, he then heads for the tower.

Unknown voice: Because he was the most bravest...And most handsome knight in all the land.

Removing his helmet, we now see his face, he is Gaston. He heads up the stairs to a familiar room.

Gaston - And it was destiny that his kiss would break the dreaded curse.

Gaston smiles as he sees a silhouette in bed. Believing it's the princess, he continues on.

Gaston - He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower, enter the princess' chamber, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, and pull back the curtains to find...

He gasps as he sees, not the princess, but Diego reading a magazine on "Cats Magazine special" looking at him confused.

Diego - What?

Gaston - Princess...Luna?

Diego - No!

Gaston - Oh, thank goodness! Where is she?

Diego - Still on her honeymoon, maybe.

Gaston's eyes widened. His princess is already married?

Gaston - Honeymoon?! With who?!

At a honeymoon suite that was made out of gingerbread, a familiar mutant lizard is adjusting a camera. Godzilla backs up and smiles as he and his wife, Luna, waved to the camera. Godzilla then picks her up and carried her into the suite. It was hard to do, but the two break down part of the door. As the two laughed, a song plays.

**So she said 'What's the problem, baby'**

**What's the problem? I don't know.**

Godzilla put Luna down as she picks off a piece of the door then places it in Godzilla's mouth as the door closes.

**Well maybe I'm in love (Love)**

**Think about it every timeI think about it**

**Can't stop thinkin' about it.**

_ROBERT THE ADVENTURER'S _

_Godzilla 2_

The next day, in the honeymoon suite, Godzilla is using deodorant under is arm pits that is radioactive while Luna is putting gel in her mane that makes it sparkly.

**How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Love)**

Later, a girl named Darla Dimple came along with some sweets. She knocks on the door.

**Makes me wanna turn around Face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

When Godzilla and Luna answered the door, Darla looks terrified and runs away. She leaves her basket with the food behind.

**Come on, come on Turn a little faster **

**Come on, come on The world will follow after**

Godzilla and Luna look at her confusingly as she ran. They then spot the basket and smile at each other.

**Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love**

At the beach, the new couple are having a picnic. As Luna picked up a sandwich she then smiled at Godzilla and tossed away the sandwich then jumped on him and kissed him as the rolled around a bit. All of a sudden, a huge wave came and covered the two. When it cleared, Godzilla is seen kissing Marina Del Ray (Little Mermaid 3) until he realizes who he's kissing then Luna grabs her by the tail with her magic and drags her away from him.

**So I said "I'm a snowball running **

**Running down into a spring that's coming all this love**

Luna throws Marina back into the sea, where she was swallowed by a Crocodile (from Peter Pan). Luna smirks then turns at Godzilla. He just gave her a sheepish smile.

**Melting under blue skies Belting out sunlight Shimmering love**

Later that night, they went to a blacksmith's shop where local blacksmith dwarf, Gimli, removed a ring from a burning fire and into Godzilla's hands. He yelps in pain and tosses it because it's _way_ to hot.

**Well baby I surrender To strawberry ice cream**

He tosses the ring into the air. The ring falls back down onto Luna's hoof. She then sees the words "I love you" on it and smiled at him while he smiled back.

**Never ever end of all this love **

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love**

The next day, Godzilla is running in a field of flowers towards Luna, who is heading towards him.

**These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone,**

**Never alone, no, no**

What they were actually doing was running away from a bunch of men who were firing everything they had at the two. Godzilla and Luna laugh as they run away from the mob who failed to catch them.

**Come on, come on Move a little closer **

**Come on, come on I wanna hear you whisper**

**Come on, come on**

**Settle down inside my love**

The mob tried again in getting the two by using an old trap, the "Trap them by the leg" one. They waited as Godzilla and Luna run through the forest. Godzilla steps into the trap and yelps. He starts bouncing up and down and his face hits the mud.

**Come on, come on**

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Come on, come on**

**We were once upon a time in love**

Luna finds herself surrounded by the mob but she easily punches, and kicks them out of the way. When their all knocked out, she walks over to Godzilla and they reenact a famous scene from Spider-Man.

**We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love**

Later that night, they two catch fairies, one named Tinkerbell, and enjoy a mud bath together. To make it more romantic Godzilla uses his nuclear breath to make a fire right next to them as they lean on each other.

**Accidentally in love Accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love Accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love Accidentally in love**

Later, the two lovebirds watch the full moon. They looked at each other and kissed deeply.

**Accidentally I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**I'm in love...I'm in love**

A while later, the two finished their honeymoon. They then returned to their home, which was in the forest still standing. As they got closer, they passed a keep out sign that read "Beware of mutant and alicorn!"

Godzilla - It's so good to be home.

* * *

Alright now readers listen up, I started this thing and I will finish it so I don't want reviews that have whining and complaining about when this will be finished like the last time either than that hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Royal Invitation

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**THE ROYAL INVITATION**_

* * *

Godzilla chuckles a bit as he picks up Luna then walks over to their home.

Godzilla - It'll just be you and me and...

Godzilla was cut short by a familiar singing voice.

Familiar voice: **One's the most loneliest number  
That you'll ever do**

Godzilla and Luna went into the house, and saw a familiar wolf singing to himself. This, of course, is Humphrey.

Humphrey - **Two can be as bad as one...**

Godzilla - Humphrey?

Humphrey looks up and smiles at the two.

Humphrey - G! Luna! Man is it great to see you guys!

Humphrey got up and ran over to Godzilla then hugs him.

Humphrey - Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Give us a hug, G, you love machine you!

Godzilla looks at Luna and chuckles sheepishly. Humphrey turned his attention to Luna.

Humphrey - And look at you Mrs. G! How about some sugar for the wolf, hmm?

Godzilla - Humphrey, what are you doing here?

Humphrey - I was taking care of your love nest for you.

Godzilla - So, by "taking care of it", you mean that you went through my mail, and watered the plants?

Humphrey - Yeah, and took care of the fish!

Godzilla - And...Wait a minute. I don't have any fish.

Humphrey - You do now!

Humphrey pointed to a dirty fishbowl that has two dead fish floating in it.

Humphrey - I named that one G and I named the other one Luna. G was a rascally devil! Get your...

Godzilla - Well look at the time guess you better get going.

Godzilla said this desperately trying to make him leave so he and Luna can be alone.

Humphrey - Wait, you just got back! Aren't you gonna tell me about your trip? I know how about a game of Monopoly?!

Godzilla just sighed in annoyance. Then Lunastepped in.

Luna - Actually, shouldn't you be getting home to Rayquaza?

Humphrey looked at his feet and frowned.

Humphrey - Oh yeah, that. I don't know she's been acting all moody lately.

Humphrey then looked at them hopefully.

Humphrey - So I thought I would move back in with you guys.

Luna - Well, Humphrey you know we're always glad to see you.

Godzilla - But Luna and I are married, now! We need time to be, you know, together.

Humphrey nods.

Godzilla - Just with each other.

Humphrey nods.

Godzilla - Alone!

Humphrey - No need to fear. I'll always be here to make sure no one bothers you!

Godzilla - Humphrey!

Humphrey - Yes, buddie o' mine?

Godzilla - You are bothering me.

The wolf finally got the hint.

Humphrey - Okay. Fine I guess. Me and the others were going to catch a football game anyway...So I'll see you guys later...Maybe for a Bar-B-Q or something.

The wolf closed the door as he left. Luna feels a little concerned.

Godzilla looks at her and says

Godzilla - He'll be fine. Now where were we?

Luna then flirts with him by placing her hoof on his shoulder.

Godzilla - Oh, I think I remember.

Godzilla then leaned Luna over to kiss her...Until he looked up and saw Humphrey watching.

Danny: Humphrey!

As he shouted he dropped Luna in the process.

Humphrey - I know, you want to be alone! But what do you want me to tell these guys?!

Danny looked out and saw a group royal individuals in page clothes blowing horns. When they finished, a man named James (Pokemon) was playing the theme to "Godzilla". A woman named Jessie ( Pokemon) hit him on the head, making him stop.

Jessie - Enough, James!

Jessie then took out a scroll and read it.

Jessie - "Dear Princess Luna. You are hear by summoned to the Kingdom of Canterlot, for a royal ball in honor of your marriage. In which the King will give blessing to you and your..."

Jessie looked up and saw Godzilla. She gave a look that said, "What the...?", and then cleared her throat and continued.

Jessie - "...Prince Charming. Love King Discord and Queen Celestia of Canterlot, AKA your sister and brother in-law."

Luna - Celestia and Discord?

Godzilla - Prince Charming?

Humphrey - Royal Ball?! Can I come?

Godzilla - No!

Luna and Humphrey - What?!

Godzilla - Don't you think they'll be shocked to see you...this way.

Luna - Well, they'll be a bit surprised, but their my family, Godzilla. They love me. Don't worry they'll love you to.

Godzilla - Right. You know, I don't think I'll fit in at the country club.

Sam: Stop it! They are not like that!

Godzilla - Then explain Miss Cruella De Ville, and the fancy man band.

Jessie just scoffed and walked away.

Luna - Look, just give them a chance.

Godzilla - To what, sharpen their pitchforks?

Luna - No! They just want to give you their blessing.

Godzilla - Well do I really need their blessing?

Luna - If you want to be a member of this family, yes!

Godzilla - Who said I wanted to be part of this family?

Luna - You did, when you married me, duh!

Godzilla - Well, I must have missed the fine print!

Luna just scoffs.

Luna - So that's it you won't come?

Godzilla - Just listen to me. It's a bad idea. We're not going, and that's that!

Godzilla stomped his foot to mean he's serious.


	4. Arrival At Canterlot

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**THE ARRIVAL OF CANTERLOT**_

* * *

Later, Humphrey and Luna finished with loading the luggage into the carriage. Humphrey then jumped into the back.

Humphrey - Come on, G! We don't want to hit traffic!

Godzilla came out of his house, with a frustrated face. He looked over to his friends Wheelie, Derpy, Diego, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Jedediah, Octavius, and Basil. They were going to take care of everything while Godzilla and Luna were away.

Wheelie - Don't worry, G! We'll take care of the place.

They all cheer wildly and ran into the house. Diego looks at Godzilla before he heads in, thinking he's forgotten something. He just shook it off and ran in. The sound of glass breaking and the song "Le Freak" can be heard. Godzilla sighs, knowing his house won't stay the same when or if he comes back. As the carriage started down the trail, Humphrey begins to sing.

Humphrey - **Move 'em up! Head 'em up!  
Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Move 'em on! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up! Move 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!  
Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!  
Meet their mamas!  
Milk 'em hard!  
Rawhide!  
Yee-haw!**

Later, the carriage passes a moutain.

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Godzilla - No.

A while later, during a thunderstorm...

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Luna - Not yet.

Some more time later, on a moutian top covered with snow...

Humphrey - O-O-Okay, are w-w-we t-t-there yet-t-t?

Luna - No.

Yet more time later, in a snowy forest...

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Godzilla - No!

A few hours later, going down a moutain...

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Godzilla - Yes.

His plan was to shut him up. Unfortunately...

Humphrey - Really?

Godzilla - NO!

The carriage then goes over a bridge.

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Luna - Were you not listening? We said no!

Now the carriage drives through a forest.

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Godzilla - Stop asking that question!

The carriage then comes out of the forest.

Humphrey - Are we there yet?

Godzilla and Luna - NO!

Danny resorts to his last method of trying to shutting Humphrey up...by mimicking him.

Godzilla and Humphrey: Are we there yet? Hey that's not funny! Oh, that's really immature. This is why no one likes mutants. Okay, your loss.

Humphrey then shouted something no one has ever heard him say before.

Humphrey - I'm gonna stop talking!

Godzilla - Finally!

Godzilla smirks thinking he's won. But it wasn't long before Humphrey opened his mouth again.

Humphrey - Look, this is talking forever, G. There's not even a movie or anything!

Godzilla - The Kingdom of Canterlot, Humphrey, that is where we're going. The kingdom of Can...ter...lot.

He whispered on the lot part.

Humphrey - I know...I am just so bored!

Godzilla - Well find a way to entertain yourself

Humphrey looks around for something to do. He then hears the 'clip clop' of the horses and decides to make a popping noise to fill that rhythm. Unknown to him, he was also annoying Godzilla and Luna...Again. Godzilla couldn't take it anymore.

Godzilla - For five minutes, can you try not to be yourself? FOR FIVE MINUTES!

It then turns quiet. Humphrey secretly moves his mouth between Godzilla and Luna.

Luna notices this. _"3...2...1...And..." _She thought to herself. Humphrey once again made the popping noise, making Godzilla scream in frustration.

Godzilla - ARE WE THERE YET?!

Luna - Yes.

Luna said this as she looks out the window.

Humphrey - Finally!

The carriage then arrived at Canterlot. A fanfare played. Soon after that the song " Funkytown" played. They passed a sign that said "You are now entering Canterlot". Palm trees passed over the gang's heads.

Humphrey - Wow! It's champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on!

The gang then passed a few malls. The song now officially plays.

**Gotta make a move to a town**  
**That's right for me.**  
**Gotta make a move to a town**  
**That's right for me.**

Godzilla looks up at a billboard that read, "Gothel's Inc.: We guarantee Happy Endings!"

Godzilla - Oh, we are not in the forest anymore.

A cop named Officer Jenny (from Pokemon) blows a whistle stopping the carriage so that other carriages can go.

**Well, I talk about it**  
**Talk about it**  
**Talk about it**  
**Talk about it**

As the carriage waits, a cleaner named Jack Sparrow came up and cleans the horses. After he does, the driver pays him.

**Talk about,**  
**Talk about,**  
**Talk about movin'**

Everyone smiles as the carriage continues on. Luna smiles and holds Godzilla's hand. He feels comfortable now and smiles at her. Two more woman, Serena (Sailor Moon) and Fantina (Pokemon) pass by.

Humphrey - Hey girls! How's the parade? I like the hair loops.

Many people see the carriage coming through and follow it. The carriage passed a tower that had a tiara on it. the name on the gate read "Anastasia".

Humphrey - Swimming pools...Movie stars!

Sometime later, a crowd cheers as the carriage approached a castle...Sam's home before she was sent away to the Rayquaza guarded castle. The group look inside the gate as they came. All the royal subjects cheered for their princess' return home. The carriage appraoches the castle's doors. Two people stand there waiting.

The first one is a man with white hair, tan skin, yellow eyes, and brown suit with a black tie along with brown pants and black shoes, this is Discord, Luna's brother in law. The other is a woman with pink hair, violet eyes, a white dress, and slippers with a tiara on her head, this is Celestia, Discord's wife, and Luna's sister.

When the carriage stopped, Jessie then came up to the carriage as soon as fanfare stopped playing.

Jessie - And now, prepare for the long awaited return of Princess Luna and her new husband.

Jessie already knew who was inside the carriage. She gulped and prepared for the worst. The crowd applauded, not knowing who they'll see.

Luna looked at Godzilla nervously.

Luna - Well, this is it.

Discord smiled at Celestia and said

Discord - This is it.

Jessie gulped again and closed his eyes as he grabbed the door handle.

Jessie - This is it.

An old wizard named Merlin placed a cage down.

Merlin - This is it

Jessie opened the door. The crowd cheers while Merlin lets out a flock of pigeons that flew out of the cage...Until Godzilla and Luna stepped out of the carriage.

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Celestia and Discord were shocked and stunned at the same time, mostly Discord, to Luna and Godzilla. One pigeon got distracted by staring at the two and slammed right into a wall, and fell on the ground. Everyone was quiet, except for a baby crying. Humphrey backed up slowly.

Humphrey - Uh...You two go ahead. I'll park the car!

The wolf went into the carriage and drove off, leaving Godzilla and Luna behind. Godzilla gulped as he and Luna walked up to Jeremy and Pamela.

Godzilla - So, you still think this is a good idea?

Luna - Of course. Look, Tia and Discord are glad to see us.

As the King and Queen walk toward them, Jeremy turns to Pamela a whispers.

Discord - Tia...Who are they?

Celestia - I think that's our little Luna, sweetheart.

Discord - You call that "little"? That's a huge problem! Wasn't she supposed to kiss Gaston and break the spell?

Celestia - I agree that he isn't a Prince Charming, but they look...

Godzilla - Happy now? We came, we saw them. Now lets get outta here before they light the torches.

Godzilla waves sheepishly at a couple of members of the crowd with weapons out, ready for attack.

Luna - Godzilla, their my family.

Godzilla - Earth to Luna, They locked you in a tower for most of your life!

Luna - Hey that was for my own..

Discord - Good! I see our chance! Let's go inside and pretend we aren't home!

Discord tried to turn around and go into the castle, but Celestia stops him.

Celestia - Discord! I'm shocked at your behavior! It's only right to meet them. We have to be...

Godzilla - Quick! When they're not looking, we can sneak away.

Luna - Give it a rest, Godzilla! It's gonna to be...

Discord - A huge disaster! There is no way...

Luna - You can do this, Godzilla.

Godzilla - But I really...

Discord - Really...

Celestia - Really...

Luna - Don't...

Discord - Want...

Godzilla - To...

Celestia - Be...

All 4: Here.

They stopped because they are in front of each other. The crowd looks on.

Luna - Tia...Discord...!

She smiles as she hugs them both then turns to her husband.

Luna - I'd like you to meet my husband...Godzilla.

Godzilla chuckles nervously as Discord and Celestia look at him, a little shocked to hear he was Luna's new husband.

Godzilla - Well, it's real easy to see where Luna gets her good looks from.

Celestia tries to smile, knowing its a compliment. Discord, however, frowned at Godzilla who smiled nervously and then frowned. Celestia and Luns could tell that trouble was about to begin between the two.


	5. First Family Disaster

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**FIRST FAMILY DISASTER**_

* * *

Later that night, Godzilla was frowning as he sat at one end of the table. Luna and Celestia sat at the sides. Discord sits at the other end, glaring at Godzilla. Godzilla looked at his silverware, wondering which one to use. He picks up some food with his hands and tosses it in his mouth. He chews it with his mouth open, but stops when he sees Jeremy looking at him with an annoyed face. Godzilla smiles sheepishly. Celestia looks concerned, wondering what will happen next. Luna drinks from her glass. As she looks at everyone, she let out a large belch.

Luna - Excuse me.

Godzilla - Well, better out then in, I aways say. Huh, Luna?

They both start laughing. Godzilla groans seeing that no one else was laughing along.

Godzilla - I guess not.

Then, a voice from the kitchen can be heard. To Godzilla and Luna, it is a familiar one.

Familar voice: What do you mean I'm not on the list? Don't tell me you don't know who we am.

Everyone in the dining room turned to see the doors of the kitchen swinging. Out came Humphrey.

Humphrey - Sorry I'm late, guys. Thank you for waiting for me though. This castle is huge! And almost like a maze. I had the hardest time finding this place.

Humphrey then sat by Jeremy,

Discord - No! Bad Wolf, bad wolf, no down!

Luna - Discord, it's okay! He's with us! He helped rescue me from the Rayquaza.

Humphrey - That's me, the noble wolf! Hey! How about some food over here! I'm hungry!

Godzilla - Oh, brother.

Godzilla takes a spoon and begins to sip what he thought was soup with a lemon.

Luna - Uh, Godzilla...

Godzilla - Huh...Oh, sorry. Great soup Tia! And the lemon, nice touch.

Luna - No. honey...

She dips her hooves into the bowel. Godzilla laughs sheepishly as he sees everyone else do the same. They watch as Godzilla do the same. When Celestia is finished, she dried them off on a towel.

Celestia - So, Luna, tell us about your home.

Luna - Uh, well Godzilla owns his own land. Right, dear?

Godzilla - Huh...Oh, yeah. It's in an enchanted woods...Filled with rabbits and ducks and-

Humphrey then bursted into laughter.

Humphrey - Now I know you're not talking about the nuclear dump in the forest!

Godzilla - Humphrey!

Discord - A mutant from a nuclear wasteland, Why am I not surprised?

Celestia - I guess that would be a good place to raise the kids.

Discord spits out what he's drinking, while Godzilla swallows his spoon. He pounds on his chest, and manages to cough the spoon out.

Godzilla - No offense, ma'am, but it's kinda early to be thinking about that isn't it?

Discord - Right! I just started eating.

Celestia - Discord!

Godzilla - And what does that supposed to mean?!

Godzilla asked now really miffed with Discord's consistent obnoxious behavior.

Luna - Discord, relax. It's fine, okay?

Discord - Well, for his type, maybe!

Godzilla - MY TYPE!

Humphrey looks a little concerned and gets up.

Humphrey - Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.

Just then, a French Chef named Skinner (Ratatoullie) came out with the other servants bringing dinner out.

Skinner - Dinner is served.

Humphrey - Never mind. I'll hold it.

Dinner is placed on the table. A turkey is placed in front of Godzilla, who glares at Discord who has a lobster placed in front of him. A stuffed pig is placed in the middle.

Skinner - Bon Appetie

Humphrey - Cool! Mexican food!

Celestia - Let's not sit here while we're hungry. Everyone dig in.

Humphrey - Don't mind if I do, Celestia!

Humphrey goes for the lobster, but Discord grabs it first.

Discord - So I'm guessing the grandchildren I'll get from you will have…

Godzilla - Radiation, yes!

Godzilla says this as he grabs the turkey.

Celestia - Not that we have a problem with that. Right, Discord?

Discord - Oh no! Of course not. Not unless they decide to cause nuclear holocaust!

Discord slices the lobster as he says this.

Luna - Discord!

Godzilla - No, no, no. We normally prefer the type that have been locked away in a tower!

Godzilla breaks off the turkey's legs and eats like mad, while the others (Except Humphrey who's eating) get concerned.

Luna - Godzilla, stop.

Discord - Look I did that because I loved her!

Godzilla - Oh, yeah. Day care center or A Rayquaza guarded caste?!

Discord - You won't understand! You're weren't her caregiver!

As the arguing continued, Godzilla and Discord took their anger out on food. Celestia sighs.

Celestia - At least the family's together for dinner.

Godzilla and Discord then grabbed the stuffed pig that was in the middle of the table and played a intense game of tug of war. The pig slipped and flew into the air.

Celestia - Discord!

Luna - Godzilla!

Godzilla - Luna!

Discord - Luna!

Luna - Tia!

Humphrey - Humphrey!

Everyone stared at him. The pig then landed onto the table with a big slam. Luna then walked out of the dining room, frustrated. Godzilla looks at Luna and sighs sadly.

Godzilla - Luna…

In a room in the castle labeled "Luna's room: Keep Out or Never Come Out!" Luna now feels miserable about what just happened and was starting to think if Godzilla was right about not coming.

Luna - Things haven't changed since I left.

It was true. All her childhood things are in her room. Luna looks around and sees some figures on her mantle. The figure were of a princess, a prince, and a dragon. She groans and heads out onto her balcony. Even though she wanted to be happy, she couldn't knowing that Discord and Godzilla wouldn't get along.

She then begins to cry, her tears fell on the rail. She decided to go back inside, but before she could, bubbles suddenly appeared. She looks at them, a little confused. Just then she sees a figure in one of the bubbles. The figure then begins to sing.

Figure: **Your fallen tears have called to me So, here comes my sweet remedy I know what every princess needs For her to live life happily...**

As the figure popped the bubble she was in, she and Luna were both shocked to see each other. She is the same woman who appeared in the book in the first chapter, and the woman on the billboard in chapter three. Her name is Gothel

Gothel - My, Luna. Look at you. You're all...Grown up.

Luna - I'm sorry...Do I know you?

Gothel - Why, I am Gothel.

Gothel bowed as she said this.

Gothel - Fear not, my dear. I can make things better. With just a...

Gothel spun her around and started singing again.

Gothel: **Wave of my magic staff Your troubles will soon be gone. With a flick of my wrist and just a flash You'll land a prince with a ton of cash!**

Gothel used her wand and made money appear. Just then a closet opened and small rats came out holding a black dress.

Gothel: **A high-priced dress made by rats no less.**

Waving her staff, she made high-heels appear on Luna's hooves, she also made the dress appear on her body. Wind begins to blow on her, she stood in place a little bit embarrassed.

Gothel - **High-heel shoes and no more stress.**

Gothel waved her wand, and everything came to life.

Gothel - **Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse Confide in your very own furniture friends**

Gothel and Furniture - **We'll help you set a new fashion trend!**

A chair knocked Luna into it, and she ended up in front of a mirror.

Luna - Hey!

Gothel - **I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great**

Furniture - **The kind of gal a prince would date!**

Gothel - **They'll write your name on the bathroom wall**

Mirror **For a happy ever after, give Luna a call!**

Gothel then makes a carriage appear.

Gothel - **A sporty carriage to ride in with no fright A cool man chauffer named Butch **(from Pokemon) **Banish your blemishes, tooth decay, Cellulite thighs will fade away**

Gothel and furniture - **And oh, what the hey! Have a puppy, today!**

A puppy named Winona (My Little Pony) lands in Luna's hooves. The furniture starts dancing around like mad, trying to give her a new look much to Luna's annoyance.

Luna - Now, cut that out!

Gothel - **A nip and tuck, here and there To land a prince with the perfect hair Lipstick, liners, shadows, blush To a get a prince with a prince's tush.**

Luna Please!

Gothel and the furniture continued singing.

Gothel: **Lucky day, hunk buffet You and your prince take a roll in hay You can spoon on the moon With the prince to the tune. Don't be drab, you'll be fab Your prince will have rock-hard abs Cheese souffle, Valentine's Day Have some chicken fricassee!**

Gothel flies around happily laughing. Luna soon decides enough is enough.

Gotherl - **Nip and tuck, here and there To land a prince with the perfect...**

Luna - ENOUGH!

Everyone just stopped, both shocked and frightened. Luna then picks up the Winona and places her on the couch.

Luna - Look I appreciate what you're trying to do, Miss Gothel. But, I really don't need all of this.

The furniture frowns and mutter in disappointment. A familiar voice then called out from behind the door.

Godzilla - Luna? Luna?

The door bursts open then Godzilla and Humphrey came in. Winona barks happily at them as she wags her tail, and Humphrey looks at him in awe.

Humphrey - You got a dog? All I got was shampoo.

Luna - Oh, yes...Gothel, furniture...I like you to meet my husband, Godzilla.

Gothel looks surprised and shocked at what Sam had said.

Gothel - Husband?! How can that be?!

Luna - Well, he's the one that rescued me.

Gothel - That cannot be!

Godzilla - Great just what we need...More relatives.

Luna - Godzilla, relax. She's only here to help.

Godzilla - That's good to know...She can help us pack. Cuz we're leaving!

Luna and Humphrey - What?!

Humphrey - What do you mean leave? I don't wanna leave!

Luna - When did you decide this?

Godzilla - Shortly after arriving at this place!

Lunasighed and turned to Gothel.

Luna - I'm sorry, Gothel. My husband...

Gothel - Don't worry, my dear. I need to go anyway.

Gothel - then held a card out.

Gothel - If you should ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away.

Godzilla snatched the card from her hand.

Godzilla - Thanks, but that won't be needed! We got all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy!

Gothel - I see. Well, good bye.

As Gothel got into her carriage, she dropped the kindness act.

Gothel - Step on it, Butch.

The carriage then flew away...Fast as lightning.

Back in the castle, Luna turns to Godzilla with an angry look.

Luna - Well nice job, Godzilla!

Godzilla - What? I told you coming here was a bad idea!

Luna - You could at least try to get along with my brother in law!

Godzilla - Y'know, Luna, I don't think I was gonna get Discord's blessing...Even if I did want it!

Luna - Don't you think it would be good idea if someone asked what I wanted?

Godzilla - You're right. Do you want me to pack for you?

Luna - I can't believe you! You're acting like a...Like a...

Godzilla - Go on! Say it!

Luna - Like a nuclear lizard!

Godzilla - Well here's some news for you! No matter if your family likes it or not, I am a lizard!

Winona kept barking at Godzilla until he turned around and did his roar, scaring the little puppy.

Godzilla - And guess what, Princess. That's not gonna change.

Luna looked totally upset. She headed for the door but before she left, she turned to Godzilla...With tears in her eyes.

Luna - I've made changes for you, Godzilla. Think about that.

She went out the door and closed it. When she left, Humphrey looked at him and frowned.

Humphrey - That's real smooth, G! I am a lizard ,! ROAR!

Godzilla sighs as he goes over to the door. He can here Luna crying and her walking away. Godzilla sighs again and leans against the door. Once again, he let his rage get the best of him and it hurt the one he loved.


	6. A Deal To Be Made

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**A DEAL TO BE MADE**_

* * *

From inside the Discord's room, the king groans as looks out on his balcony.

Discord - I just knew this was gonna happen!

Celestia was in bed reading a book.

Celestia - Well, dear, I'm not the one to play the blame game, but you did start it.

Discord -came in frowning at what Celestia just said.

Discord - Tia, seriously. He's the mutant, not me!

Celestia - Your taking this a little too personally, Discord.

After all, this is Luna's choice.

Discord - Yes, but she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her! Do you honestly want me to give my blessings to that...That...That thing?!

Celestia - Luna does...And she'll never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to lose her again.

Discord groans with his hands over his eyes.

Celestia - Besides, you're acting like love is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were young? How we spent so much time near the lake?

Discord - Our first kiss.

Jeremy smiled remembering that moment. He shook his head, and got back to what he was saying.

Discord - This isn't the same! Do you realize our daughter has married a monster?!

Celestia - Stop being a drama king!

Discord - Okay, you want me to stop? Fine! I'll pretend everything's fine! La,la,la! This is great! HOW CAN THINGS GET ANY WORST THEN THEY ALREADY ARE!

Familiar voice: Hello, Discord.

Discord turned around and gasped at seeing Gothel.

Discord - Yipe!

Celestia - Now what's wrong, Discord?

Discord - Uh...Nothing, dear. Just that old wound, acting up again. I'll be out here and walk it off.

He nervously shuts the doors and heads onto the balcony.

Gothel - Get in Jeremy. We need to have a little talk.

Discord - I'd love to, but I was just off to bed.

He gives a fake yawn.

Discord - I've already taken my pills...They make me drowsy. So...

He tried to leave but was stopped by two guards named Kronk (from The Empeor's new groove) and Gantu (from Lilo and Stitch).

Discord - Let's make this a quick visit.

Discord got into the carriage and it flew off.

Maleficent: You remember my son, Gaston?

Discord almost jumped when he saw Gaston looking at him.

Discord - Gaston! Is that you?! It's been years since I saw you last. When did you get back? Last month? Last week?

Gaston - Actually, it was five minutes ago.

Gaston then shook his fist at him and shouted.

Gaston - After I faced artic winds, and frying deserts! I climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower...

Gothel - Gaston, let mom handle this.

She then turns to Discord and yells.

Gothel - He faces artic winds and frying deserts! He climbs to the highest room in the tallest tower and what does he find? Some cat, telling him his princess is already married!

Discord - Look, it wasn't my fault! He didn't get there in time!

Gothel - Stop the car!

Butch stops the carriage, causing the crown on Discord's head to fall off. As he places it back on his head, Gothellooks at him sternly.

Gothel - Gothel. You forced me to do something I'd thought I'd never have to do.

Discord - W-Where are we?

Maleficent rolled down the window. Jeremy sees their near a drive thru. The carriage stopped near a restaurant. A worker, named Louis (Princess and The Frog), came up to the window.

Louis - Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. May I take your order?

Gothel gales at Discord.

Gothel - My diet's ruined! Are you happy?

Gothel then turned to the alligator.

Gothel - Okay, I'll have a Good Burger, no mayo nor cheese, with a side of onion rings. Want anything Gaston?

Gaston - I'll have the Good Meal...

Gothel - Yes, one Good Meal. And...Discord, do you want anything? Good fries?

Jeremy: No thanks. I just ate a while ago.

Louis - Here's your order, Miss Gothel.

He also hands her a Samurai sword.

Louis - And the sword comes with the Good Meal.

Gothel - Thank you.

She gave the sword to Gaston and the carriage flew away from Good Burger. Once they left, Maleficent got back on topic.

Gothel - Discord, if I recall, we made a deal. You don't want me to go back on my part, right?

Discord - No...I don't.

Gothel - We understand each other now? Gothel and Luna will be together?

Discord - Yes.

Celestia - Trust me on this, Discord. It's for the best. Not just for your family, but for your kingdom.

The carriage returns to the castle. They stop at the balcony, and Kronk pushed Discord out. He landed on his feet, but almost lost his balance.

Discord - What do you want me to do about it?

Gothel throws the sword to him.

Gothel - Use your imagination.

With that the carriage flew off.

Discord knew he could never kill Godzilla without angering his family...Especially Luna, but he needed someway to get Godzilla out of the picture. He disguised in a dark cloak, and arrives at a place called "The Killer Coconut". He knocked on the door. A side hole opens allowing an eye to spot him. It then closed an he was greeted by a koopa named Bowser (from Mario).

Bowser - Come on in, sire.

Inside the Killer Coconut, the room was rowdy like mad. Many villains either talked to each other or started bar fights with one another. On the piano, a man named "Weird Al" Yankovic was playing a parody of a little drop of poison.

"Weird Al": **Krusty the clown  
Was injected with poison  
And nobody knows...**

Jeremy sat on a barstool next to a drunken robot, named Blitzwing (Transformers Animated).

Discord - Excuse me, I'm looking for the supposed queen of the changelings.

A bug looking pony turned around and revealed herself to be of the one he was looking for.

Discord - Oh, there you are. Listen I need someone...Taken care of, if you know what I mean.

Chrysalis - Who's the guy?

Jeremy: Well, I wouldn't really call him a guy, he's more of a...A mutant.

The whole room stopped and it became dead quiet.

Patty: Listen, sire, let me clue you in on something...Only one person can take on a job like that. Although, between you and me, she doesn't really like to be disturbed.

Discord gulped.

Discord - Where can I find her?

After Patty told him the location, Discord arrived at the place where he could find the person. He knocked on the door and opened it, he came in and it was pitch black. Only the moon light showed.

Discord - Hello? Anybody here?

Female voice: Who's there?

Discord jumps in fright he turns around to a pair of violet eyes. Whoever this assassin was, she was hiding in the darkness.

Female voice: Well, aren't you going to say something or are you just gonna stand there?

Discord - I am awful sorry. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, but I've heard you are the one to talk to about a mutant problem.

Female voice: You've heard right. However, I am not like those Ghostbusters, so I don't come cheap.

Discord - Will this be enough?

Discord tosses a bag of gold onto the table. The figure then stepped forward and revealed a light violet glow on top of her head. Discord gasped, but figure just slashed the bag open and the gold falls out.

Female voice - Hmmm. You've engaged my services, Your Majesty. Just tell me...Where can I find this mutant?


	7. The Great & Powerful Yet Cute Trixie

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**THE GREAT & POWERFUL YET **_

_**CUTE ASSASSIN TRIXIE**_

* * *

Later that night, Godzilla lays awake while his wife sleeps away. He looks at the clock and sighs. He couldn't get any sleep. Not because of snoring or anything else, but because of what he's becoming to everyone, including Luna. As he tosses and turns trying to get some sleep, a song by Eels plays.

**Everybody says** **I'm geeting down too low**

He was about to lower his eyelids, when he saw something on top of the clock: It was two figures of a prince and princess together...Kissing. This makes Godzilla sigh sadly.

**Everybody says** **You just gotta let it go** **You just gotta let it go**

He gets out of bed, walks over to the window and looks out it, sighing.

**I need some sleep** **Time to put the old horse down** **I'm in too deep** And the wheels keep turning round

Godzilla then walks over to the fireplace to warm up. He looks up and sees Luna's figures on the mantelpiece.

Everybody says You just gotta let it go

Godzilla picks up the princess figure and squeezes it.

Princess figure: Dear Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.

Godzilla knows that line too well and puts it back. He sees a box on a table nearby. He got a little curious and opened it. When he did, he saw a book. Before he could grab it however, music started playing. Godzilla quickly closed it, and turned around to see Luna stir but not wake up.

Godzilla opens the box, grabs the book, and closes it quickly. _"This must be Luna's diary. It would be against her privacy if I read it. Still..." _Godzilla thought to himself.

Curiosity got him again as he read a page. Luna's voice could be heard as he reads.

Luna's voice: Dear diary, my bff is having a slumberparty. Discord says I can't go. I still have know idea why he won't let me out of the castle after the sun sets.

Godzillachuckles softly, thinking that he's got a pretty good idea why that was. He then turned the page and continues to read.

Luna's voice: Tia says I'm going away for a while. Probably to a boarding school or something. She also told me that one day, when I'm older, my handsome Prince Charming will rescue me and bring me back to my family. And we'll all live happily ever after.

Godzilla gasps in horror then turns to the next page, where he sees three words that he finds on every page.

Luna's voice (echoing): Mrs. Luna Charming.

Godzilla's about to scream his head off when he hears a knock at the door, making him jump. He goes to the door and opens it to see Discord.

Discord - Oh, Godzilla, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Godzilla - Oh, no. I was just reading...A scary book.

Discord - About dinner, I just want to apologize about my behavior. I have no idea what came over me! Can we pretend it never happened and start over?

Godzilla - Listen, Your Majesty...

Discord - Please, call me 'Discord'.

Godzilla - Discord, we both acted like mutants earlier. Maybe we just need to get to know one another.

Discord - That's exactly what I was thinking! In fact, I was wondering if you would join me for a hunt tomorrow? A little brother bonding? I know it would mean the world to Luna.

Godzilla looked at his sleeping wife. He then turns to Discord and nods.

Discord - Let's say...Eight-thirty by the old oak tree?

The next morning, Godzilla was walking through the woods. He somehow managed to persuade Humphrey to come with him.

Godzilla - Humphrey, we're lost!

Humphrey - We can't be! We followed the kings instructions exactly! Head to the deepest, darkest part of the woods...

Godzilla - Yes.

Humphrey - Past those trees with the creepy looking branches...

Godzilla - Check.

Humphrey - Ooh, and there's that bush that looks like Shere Kahn! Which I'm pretty sure we've seen that bush three times already.

Godzilla - That means we're going in circles!

Humphrey - Look, you're the one who didn't want to ask for directions.

Godzilla - Just wonderful. This is my one shot at fixing things with Luna's brother in law, and I end up lost in the woods with you!

Humphrey - Geez! Don't yell at me! I'm tryin' to help, y'know!

Godzilla - I know! I know!

Godzilla sighed and looked at Humphrey.

Godzilla - I'm sorry, okay?

Humphrey - Relax, pal. It's alright.

Godzilla - I just need to make things work with this guy.

Humphrey - Yeah. Let's go bond with the bro!

A they continued on, Godzilla then heard a very gentle noise and looked at Humphrey.

Godzilla - Well, well, Humphrey. I know what happened back there was a tender moment, but the little gentle sound?

Humphrey - What are you taking about? I doing anything like that.

Godzilla - Oh, sure. What's next, a hug?

Humphrey - Okay, listen carefully, pal: Wolves don't make sounds like that! What do you think I am some kinda...

He was cut short when a figure jumps out of the tree. She is a light blue unicorn with a sky blue mane, violet eyes, with a wizard hat, plus a cape, and had a wand plus a crescent moon on her flank. This is Trixie, the assassin Discord hired.

Trixie - Ha! Fear me if you dare!

Trixie said as she powered up her horn.

Godzilla - Look at that. A little pony.

Humphrey - Look out, G! She's got a magical horn!

Godzilla - It's a pony, Humphrey. Come here little pony, come here girl.

Godzilla began calling Trixie over like a dog. Trixie then drops her hat and cape then runs full speed at him. Godzilla didn't have time to dodge or become intangible as Trixie began pounding away and biting him in the legs. Humphrey ran to his aid.

Danny: Get it off! Get it off!

Humphrey - Hold still G!

Humphrey tried to kick Trixie off, but she dodged causing him to kick Godzilla in the gut. He groaned in pain.

Humphrey - Did I miss?

Godzilla - No, you got me.

Trixie then jumped off of Godzilla and landed on her feet near a tree.

Trixie - Now, mutant. Pray for mercy from...

Trixie took her horn and slashed the letter "T" into the tree.

Trixie - The Great and Powerful Trixie!

Godzilla got up and snarled.

Godzilla - I'll kill that pony!

Trixie then laughed as she raised her horn at them until a bunch of flies began to buzz around her face.

Trixie - What? Oh not again!

She began to try and get rid of them which took some time until she blasted them away with made her mane all messed up.

Trixie - (Chuckles) Flies.

Humphrey - Oh that is nasty.

Godzilla then picked her up by the tail.

Godzilla - What do you think we should do with her?

Humphrey - I say cut her mane off and leave her bald, give her the Britney Spears look!

Trixie - Please, anything but that! You have to understand, it's nothing personal. I was only doing this for my family. My mother is sick, and my dad lives on the garbage! The king paid me a lot of gold to do this job. And my sister just had a filly, and...

Godzilla cut her off by closing her mouth.

Godzilla - Wait a minute...Are you guys saying Luna's brother in law paid you to do this?

Trixie - If by that you mean the rich king, yes.

Godzilla dropped the pony and sighed.

Godzilla - So much for "dad's " royal blessings.

Humphrey - Don't feel bad, G! Almost every person we come across wants you dead.

Godzilla - Gee thanks.

Godzilla walks over to a lake and looks at his reflection.

Godzilla - Maybe Luna would be better off if I was some kind of Prince Charming.

Trixie - Yeah, the king did say that.

Humphrey just glared at her for saying that.

Trixie - Sorry, I thought he was asking question to me.

Humphrey went over tried to comfort Godzilla.

Humphrey - G. Luna knows you'll do anything for her.

Godzilla - It isn't that I wouldn't change if I could, Humphrey. I just want her to be happy.

Godzilla then remembered something.

Godzilla - Hang on a minute.

Godzilla took the card Gothel gave him last night.

Godzilla - Happiness...A tear drop away.

Godzilla then got an idea as he turned to Humphrey.

Godzilla - Humphrey! I want you to think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you!

Humphrey - Oh, where do I begin? Well this guy went and threw a party, he had all the guest try to play "Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Wolf"! Then they had too much to drink, and started beating me with a stick yelling "Pinata! Pinata!" What on Earth is a pinata, anyway?!

Godzilla - No, I need you to cry!

Humphrey - Don't get psycho on me!

Unknown to Humphrey, Trixie walked slyly up to him.

Humphrey - I know you're upset and all but...

Trixie then stomped on Humphrey's foot, making him yell in pain.

Humphrey glares with anger as tears of pain started to form.

Humphrey - You sick, twisted unicorn.

Godzilla holds the card out and one of Humphrey's tears land on it. All of a sudden, a bubble appeared from the card. Inside the bubble was the image of Gothel.

Gothel - Am I on? Okay. Ahem...Hello! This is Gothel. I am either away from my desk or with a client. But if you stop by the office, I'll be glad to make you a personal appointment. Have a happily ever after.

The bubble the popped, fading away.

Godzilla - Hey Humphrey, you up for a quest?

Humphrey - Alright! That's what I like to hear! Godzilla and Humphrey on another adventure! I love it!

Humphrey then began to sing.

Humphrey - **Ain't no stoppin' us now! Whoo! We're on the move!**

Trixie - Wait, mutant!

They both turned to see Trixie.

Trixie - I'm sorry I misjudged you.

Godzilla - Join the club we got shirts.

Trixie - On my honor, I am to accompany you until I saved you life as you have spared mine.

Humphrey - Sorry, but the job of an annoying sidekick has already been taken. Let's go, G.

They we're about to walk away, until they saw Godzilla walking towards Trixie...

Humphrey - G?

As Godzilla walks up to her, Trixie is using a cute little filly face as Godzilla smiles compassionately.

Humphrey - G!

Godzilla - Oh, come on Humphrey look at her. In her little wizard hat, I mean how many ponies can wear wizard hats honestly. Oh lets keep her.

Humphrey - Say what!

Trixie then rubbed her head against Godzilla's leg as he places his arm around her, still giving the sad face. Humphrey angrily groans.

Godzilla - Aww look she's nuzzling me.

Humphrey - Oh so now it's cute?

Godzilla - Come on, Humphrey. Lighten up.

Godzilla - I should lighten up?! I should lighten up?! Look who's telling who to lighten up!

And with that, the trio headed off to see Gothel.


	8. Getting The Potion

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**GETTING THE POTION**_

* * *

Back at the castle, Luna was still asleep in her room when she felt someone lick her.

Luna - Godzilla. Stop. I want to get more sleep.

Luna starts chuckling. She then wakes up and sees that it was actually Winona licking her.

Luna - Godzilla?

Luna got out of bed and saw her diary on the table. She opens it and sees some familiar words she wrote long ago: 'Mrs. Luna Charming'. She groans in a mixture of guilt and sadness.

Luna - Godzilla, please don't do anything stupid.

Outside the castle, the servants were getting ready for the ball. Celestia and Discord were looking at decorations, trying to decide what to use...Well, Celestia was anyway.

Celestia - Well, they both seem perfect for this ball. What do you think, Jeremy?

Discord - Hmm...Oh yes, right go ahead.

Discord walked off as Celestia sighs and picks the one on the left of her. As she caught up to her husband, she spoke up.

Celestia - Discord! Can you at least pretend to be excited about our own daughter's wedding ball?

Discord - Tia, I don't think it matters anyway. How do we know there's even gonna be a ball?

Luna - Tia, Discord!

Celestia turned around and smiled at her sister..

Celestia - Good morning, Luna.

Discord panicked.

Discord - What was that, Delbert? Coming!

He ran off. Luna looked around then turned to Celesita.

Luna - Tia, have you seen Godzilla?

Celestia - Not since this morning. Trying asking Discord.

Luna went to Discord as Celestia continued.

Celestia - Be sure to use small words, he's a little off today.

Luna nods as she heads over to Discord. He is near a servant named Delbert (from Treasure Planet).

Delbert - Anything I can help you with, sire?

Discord - Uh...Yeah...

Discord sees that Delbert has food in a pot and dips his finger in. He then puts it in his mouth.

Discord - This is delicious! What do you call this dish?

Delbert - Uh...That's the Winona's breakfast, Your Majesty.

Discord gasped at hearing this.

Discord - I see. Well, carry on.

Delbert left as Luna arrived.

Luna - Discord, have you seen Godzilla?

Discord - Uh, no. For all we know he could be at a forest somewhere, calming down...You know, after your argument last night.

Luna - Oh, you heard that, huh?

Discord - Kiddo the whole kingdom heard that! After all, it is in his nature to be...How can I say this?...A bit of a brute.

Luna - Him?! Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon, did you?

Discord - What do you expect?! Look what he's done to you!

Luna glared angrily at him.

Luna - Look Discord, Godzilla loves me for who I am!

She then gave a disappointed look.

Luna - And I thought you, of all people, would be happy for me.

Discord - Kid, I'm only thinking about what's best for you. Why don't you do the same?

Luna sighs sadly and walks off.

Back in the woods, Trixie was whispering to Godzilla making him laugh. Humphrey frowns trying to listen in on the conversation.

Godzilla - No! You're pulling my tail!

Godzilla continued to laugh, while Humphrey continued to frown.

They then stopped as they reached a large building in the middle of the woods. The words 'Gothel Inc.' were on the front.

Humphrey - This is her workshop? I thought it was a cottage.

Trixie - Nope, that's her workshop alright. Gothel is the highest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom.

Godzilla - So, let's pop in for a spell. Get it? 'Spell'.

Trixie then bursted out into laughter as they headed into Gothel Inc.

Inside the factory...

Godzilla and the other two then entered the factory, they were surprised to see that it was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. They then saw a purple, lizard-like monster named Randall (from Monsters Inc.) is working at a desk.

Godzilla - Excuse us, we're hear to see...

Randall - Gothel, sorry but she isn't in right now.

No sooner then after he said that, then Gothel's voice came on the speaker.

Gothel - Randall! A coffee and a scone, now!

Randall groaned in frustration. He then speaks into the speaker.

Randall - Yes, Miss Gothel. I'll get right on it.

Randall then looks at Danny and the gang.

Randall - Look, she won't see any clients today, okay.

Godzilla - That's alright, pal. We're from the union.

Randall - The union?

Godzilla - Yeah. We represent all workers, even those that are evil.

Randall - Oh, that union. You weren't supposed to come 'til next month.

Trixie - We decided to come early due to an emergency.

Godzilla - Have you ever felt neglected or depressed working here?

Randall unplugs the speaker to make sure Gothel isn't listening in.

Randall - Uh a little, to tell you the truth, this place has a worst dental plan then my old job. We don't even get toothbrushes.

Godzilla - Not even toothbrushes. Okay, well take a look around.

He and the others were about to walk in, when Godzilla stopped and turned to Randall again.

Godzilla - By the way, this is a suprise inspection so don't tell your boss we're hear, hmmm?

Humphrey - Hmmm? Hmmm? Hmm?

Godzilla - Stop that!

Randall - Go ahead. She doesn't care what I say anyway.

Godzilla and the others then entered the factory via door.

In the factory...

Godzilla and the others saw that the factory was larger then the lobby. A lot of workers are working hard. Some are testing potions on animals like swans and tigers, while others are making potions.

Humphrey - Miracles don't happen the same way they used to.

Godzilla - Come on guys, you gotta help me find something for Luna and me.

They then came across a room that is open with flashing lights coming from it. As they enter, another light flashed. Gothel was making another potion. The room was filled with books and a black cauldron which Maleficent was near.

Gothel - A drop of desire.

Se pours a potion with the label 'Desire' into the cauldron. The group comes closer, unknown to her.

Gothel - A pinch of passion!

Gothel then pours some of the potion labeled 'Passion'. She then picks up a large bottle with the label 'Lust'.

Gothel - And just a hint of...Lust!

She pours half the bottle into the cauldron and laughs until she heard Godzilla's voice.

Godzilla - Excuse me?

Gothel gasps. She turns in alarm to see Godzilla and the others.

Gothel - You! What are you doing here!

Godzilla - Well, it's just that, Luna's not really happy.

Gothel - And there's a question as to why that is? Well, let's explore that, shall we?

Gothel searches her shelf for some books labled 'Princess'. She shouted out as she pointed to a book titled 'Dot Warner'.

Gothel - Ah, here we go. Twilirella. 'Lived happily ever after in the castle. Oh...No mutants.

Gothel went back to the shelf and picks out another book.

Maleficent: 'Princess Leia.' Let's see...'A handsome man named Han Solo.' No mutants, either. 'Sleeping beauty'? No. 'Nala'? No! 'The Little Unicorn? No! Life Is An Adventure No!, 'The Path Of Faith No!, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Don't you see, my dear. Mutants don't live happily ever after.

Godzilla - Now wait one minute, lady!

Godzilla stepped forward and pointed as he said this.

Gothel - Don't point at me, you mutated freak!

The two gave each other the angry look. Before a fight broke out, an employee named Mike (from Monsters Inc.) came in with a rolling cart.

Mike - Here's your Coffee and sco...

Mike stopped short as he saw Gothel was busy.

Mike - Sorry, I'll come back later.

Godzilla smirked at Mike, an idea forming in his head.

Godzilla - That's okay, we were just leaving. Sorry to waste you time Miss Gothel.

The group looked at the employee about to serve Gothel as they left the room. A while later, another employee named Recoome (Dragon Ball Z) came in an empty food cart by a janitor's closet.

Suddenly, the closet door opens and Recoome was pulled into the closet. A bit later, a worker wearing the same uniform with a radioactive helmet goes

through the area with the empty food cart. If one looks closely, one could tell it was Godzilla in disguise. Humphrey and Trixie were in the food cart.

Godzilla - Hey, Right, buddy! Hardly working or working hard, pal.

Godzilla passed the other employees until he sees a room that is labeled 'The Potions Room'. He went in with the carrier. Once inside, he then took off the uniform as the other two collapsed out of the cart..

Humphrey - Will you get those hooves outta my face?! That stinks!

Trixie - Well, you don't exactly smell good yourself.

The group looks up to see a bunch of potions on shelves.

Godzilla - Well, one of these has gotta work.

Trixie - Hey, I was already thinking this plan. Our minds are already becoming one.

Humphrey - G, this is a bad idea.

Godzilla - Humphrey go keep watch. Trixie, you think you can reach the ones on top.

Trixie - I may be acrophobic, but I'll do it for you.

Trixie then jumped up and landed on a high shelf.

Humphrey - G, are you crazy?!

Godzilla - Humphrey...Keep watch!

Humphrey - I'll keep watch alright, I'll keep watch as that crazy, woman comes down here and beats you to a pulp, I'll be laughin' to, I'll giggle to myself.

Godzilla - What do you see?

Trixie - Toadstool softener?

Humphrey - Oh, yeah! A nice BM is the perfect soultion for marriage problems!

Godzilla - Keep looking!

Trixie -Alfa seltzer?

Godzilla - Nuh-uh.

Trixie - Hex lax?

Godzilla - No! Try handsome.

Trixie went over a few more shelves.

Trixie - Sorry, no 'Handsome'

Trixie climbed down a bit and saw one that looked interesting.

Trixie How about...'Happily Ever After'?

Godzilla - What's it do?

Trixie - It says 'Beauty, divine'.

Humphrey - In some cultures, wolves are worshiped as the wisest of all animals. Especially us talking ones!

Godzilla gasped to see the door wide open. Outside, Recoome is reporting an ambush on him to Randall.

Godzilla - Humphrey!

They saw them and ran off to sound the alarm.

Godzilla - That's gonna have to do. We've got company.

Blaze took her hoof and broke the glass. She reached in and sucessfully grabbed it.

Daffy: Can we make our escape now?!

Trixie then fell with her prize: But Humphrey ran to catch the Potion and caught it with his mouth.

Godzilla - Way to go, pal!

Trixie - What a great use for your mouth.

Humphrey glared at Trixie. Then they looked up to see potions falling. An alarm went off and a song begins to play.

**You spurn my natural emotions**  
**You make me feel like dirt when I'm hurt**  
**And if I start a commotion**  
**I run the risk of losing you and that's worse.**  
**Ever fall in love with someone**  
**Ever fallen in love**  
**In love with someone,**  
**Ever fallen in love**

Looking for an escape, Godzilla knocks over a pot full of potions. This causes the guards to retreat.

**In love with someone**  
**You shouldn't have fallen in love with**  
**Ever fallen in love with someone,**  
**Ever fallen in love**

Swans turned into princesses, and the workers into bird-type pokemon.

**In love with someone**  
**Ever fallen in love**  
**With someone**  
**You shouldn't fall in love with**

Our heroes finally reached the lobby. Humphrey accidentally drops the potion, and Godzilla catches it then they made their escape.

**Fallen in love with**  
**Ever fallen in love with someone**  
**You shouldn't have fallen in love with**


	9. Testing The Potion

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**TESTING THE POTION**_

* * *

Later, after the chaos and madness, Gothel looked at the mess. She's not upset...But rather way beyond upset! She turned to three workers that were turned into pigeons.

Gothel - I don't care who's fault this is! Just clean this place up!

Workers: Right away!

Gothel - And someone get me something deep-fried and covered in chocolate.

The doors then swung open, and Gaston walked in.

Gaston - Oh, Mom.

Gothel - Not now, Gaston, dear. Mommy's very busy. Now isn't a good time.

He looked around.

Gaston - What happened? Did Elmer Fudd mess with the explosives again?

Gothel - The mutant! That's what!

Gaston - What?!

Don pulls out his sword and does some moves with it before putting it in front of his face.

Gaston - Where is he, mom? I shall slice him into pieces! I'll behead him where he stands! He'll rue the very day he took my kingdom from me!

One of the workers-turned-pigeon then made a 'spot' on him. He looks in disgust.

Gothel - Put it away, son! You'll still become king! We just have to think of a smarter plan, that's all.

Unknown voice: Uh...Miss Gothel?

Maleficent turned around to see a purple pigeon. This is what Randall became.

Randall - We took account of everything we worked on, and it's all there...With the exception of one potion.

Gothel - What?

She took the clipboard Randall was holding and read it.

Gothel - It's the potion I just worked on. But why would that mutant want...

She then realizes something, and evilly smiles. She had an idea.

Gothel - I think I know how we can make this work to our advantage.

After escaping the factory, the group walks through a clearing. Godzilla, who is holding the potion bottle, reads the label out loud.

Godzilla - "Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drink this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty divine."

Humphrey - "You both will be fine"?

Godzilla - I guess that means Lunawill be affected, too.

Godzilla opened the top of the bottle. Humphrey turned around and gave him a concerned look.

Humphrey - Look, pal! This doesn't feel right! All my canine senses are tingling all over!

Godzilla - Humphrey, it says "Beauty divine". How bad can it be?

Godzilla took a whiff of it, then sneezed. Some of the potion got onto a mushroom.

Humphrey - I knew it! Your gonna have an allergic reaction! And if you think I'm the one who's gonna be rubbing that sticky, gross stuff on you, think again!

Trixie - You know, just in case there is something wrong with it, maybe I should take the first sip. It would be an honor for me to lay my life on the line for you.

Humphrey - Exactly, let hi...Oh no, you don't! If any animal is gonna test it, it's gonna be me! That's the best friend's job! Now give me that bottle!

He took the bottle out of Godzilla's hand, and chugged some down. Godzilla grabbed it back as he smacked his lips.

Godzilla - How do you feel?

Humphrey - I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?

Trixie - You still look like a ugly mutt to me.

Humphrey glared at Trixie.

Godzilla - Maybe it doesn't work on wolves.

Godzilla took the potion back and held it up.

Godzilla - Well here's to us, Luna.

Humphrey - G, if you drink that there's no goin' back!

Godzilla - I know.

Humphrey - No more blowing nuclear fire?

Godzilla - I know.

Humphrey - No more being able to consume radiation?

Godzilla - I know.

Humphrey - But, G, you love being a mutant!

Godzilla - I know! But I love Luna more!

Godzilla then began to drink the potion. The group waited to see what would happen. They then heard his stomach rumbling.

Soon they both hid behind a rock. Then it happened: Godzilla let out a belch that shook the entire forest.

Humphrey - No wonder it didn't work. We must have grabbed the "Burppily Ever After Potion"!

Trixie - Perhaps it's a dud?

Godzilla looks at the potion and sighs.

Godzilla - Or maybe Luna and I were never meant to be.

All of a sudden, they heard thunder and saw storm clouds rolling in. Humphrey began to panic.

Humphrey - See! What did I tell you?! I knew something was gonna happen! I don't wanna die!

It then started raining.

Humphrey - Oh no! Oh no! I'm melting! I'm melting!

Godzilla rolled his eyes at the two.

Godzilla - Humphrey, it's just the rain.

Humphrey opened his eyes to see it is raining. hechuckled sheepishly.

Humphrey - I knew that!

The group heads for shelter from the rain. As they leave, no one saw the mushroom turn into a rose.

Later, the gang found an old, abandoned barn and ran into it fast. As they get in, they immediatly begin to dry themselves off. Godzilla sighs as he pets Humphrey, making the duck smile.

Humphrey - Hey, don't worry, G. It only looks bad because it's dark, cold, rainy, and Discord hired a prissy unicorn to kill you.

Trixie just blew air out of her nose at him.

He ignored her and continued.

Humphrey - Thinks will get better. You'll see.

He then started to sing.

Humphrey - **The sun will come out...  
Tomorrow**

Humphrey then yawned.

Humphrey - **You can bet your bottom...**

Godzilla - "Bet my bottom"? What?

He turned to see the wolf looking a little dizzy.

Humphrey - I'm comin', Elizabeth!

With that, he fainted into a sleep.

Godzilla - Daffy?

Godzilla then begins to feel dizzy and tired himself.

Trixie - Hey boss, lets shave him.

They snuck over to Humphrey, but Godzilla yawned and fell backwards and landed on her.

Back in the castle, Celestia and Discord were in the living room relaxing. He looks up and sees Luna come in.

Discord - Ah, Luna, there you are. We missed you at dinner, we were worried.

She didn't respond.

Celestia - Is something wrong, Luna?

Luna - Discord, I thought about what you said. It's time to do the right thing.

Discord - Well, that's good, glad to hear.

Luna - It was a mistake to bring Godzilla here. I'm going out to find him. And when I do, we're going back to the forest where we belong.

Luna begins to leave. The other two get up from the chairs and followed Luna.

Celestia - Luna, wait.

Discord - Luna, I know you're upset, but you can't go out in that weather.

As Luna flung the doors open, she began to feel a little dizzy. She then passed out.

Celestia and Discord - Luna!

Both ran over to her.

Back in the barn, Trixie managed to get out from the unconscious Godzilla. Then as the camera moves back to where the barn was, we saw a bright blue light coming from the inside of it.

At the palace, Luna was put in bed. Discord and Celestia refused to leave her bed side, but they, along with the royal nurse named Nurse Joy decided to let Luna rest. As they left, a strange blue light came from Luna, brightening the room. The potion that Godzilla and Humphrey drank is actually going to take effect the same day.


	10. The Cruel Yet Untruthful Event

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**THE CRUEL YET UNTRUTHFUL EVENT**_

* * *

The next morning, Godzilla was still unconscious. But he then heard a female voice.

Female voice: See? I told you he was there! Isn't he dreamy?

Godzilla opened his eyes and came face to face with a girl named Mulan who was smiling romantically at him, he then groaned.

Mulan - Good morning, sleepyhead!

Godzilla yelped as he got up. He then saw two other girls named Rapunzel (Tangled) and Giselle (Enchanted). Giselle was holding Trixie in her arms.

Rapunzel and Giselle - Good morning!

Giselle - We love your pony! She's so cute!

Godzilla groans and rubs his head.

Godzilla - Ooh...My head's throbbing.

Mulan - Here I got you some water.

She said as she held a bucket of water.

Godzilla - Thanks.

Godzilla reached out to get the bucket, but he notices something: His hands are human like.

Godzilla - What in the...

He grabs the bucket and gasps as he sees himself. He has raven, black hair that goes down to his shoulders, and yellow eyes and wearing a grey shirt, a small black jacket that goes down to his waist, black baggy pants, black hard boots.

Other then that...He's a human. He does what is natural: He screamed. He dropped the bucket as he got up and looked himself over.

Godzilla - Yellow eyes...A small nose?

He pulled out a piece of his hair and examined it.

Godzilla - Black colored hair?

Godzilla - felt his behind and gasped.

Godzilla - A round buttox? I'm...I'm...I'm...

Mulan - Totally gorgeous!

She says as she places her hands on his chest.

Rapunzel - Absolutely!

Mulan - My name is Mulan, What's your name?

Godzilla - Uh Godzilla.

Mulan - Wow! Are you Asian, please tell me you're from China?!

Rapunzel - I wanna rub his shoulders!

Mulan - Sorry, I got it covered.

Godzilla - Look, I appreciate all this, but have any of you seen my wolf?

Unknown voice: Who are you calling a wolf?

Godzilla and the others turn to Humphrey's voice. Humphrey is now an Entei but not just any Entei, a Shiny Entei.

Godzilla - Humphrey? You're a...

Humphrey - An Entei, baby! Look, I can roar!

Humphrey let out a loud roar.

Humphrey - I can shoot out fireballs.

Humphrey shot out a red fireball into the air!

Humphrey - And look at this! I am jumping higher than I ever had before!

Humphrey jumped in the air to prove his point.

Humphrey - Boy that's some potion! What's in that stuff?!

Trixie - 'Don't take the potion, boss! It's very bad!'

Trixie picked up the bottle and reads the warning label.

Trixie -"Warning: Side effects of this potion include drowzyness, dizzyness, burning, oozing, itching, and weeping.

They all then saw Humphrey running in place. He jumped and landed on his feet. He then looked at everyone. They all gave him a strange look.

Humphrey - What?

Trixie - Boss! It says 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the person who drinks it has to kiss his/her true love...By midnight.

Godzilla - Midnight?! Why is it always midnight?

Mulan and the girls then crowded around him.

Mulan - Pick me! I'll be, like, your true love!

Rapunzel - No! I'll be your true love!

Giselle - I'll be true...Enough.

Danny: Uh...No offense, girls, but I already have a true love.

The girls - Awww...

Trixie - Take it from me, boss. You're going to have a very satisfied princess.

Humphrey - You are a lot easier on the eyes. But deep down, you'll always be the mean, vile, mutated...

Godzilla - Easy. Okay.

Humphrey - ...Lizard we always knew.

Godzilla - And you're still the same annoying talking canine!

Humphrey - Yeah.

Godzilla - Well, Look out, Luna! Here comes the new me!

As our heroes arrived back in Canterlot, another song plays.

The song begins as people see Godzilla, a little bit amazed.

**Oh, yeah**

Godzilla sees the people who wanted to kill him when he arrived. He waves weakly at them, but they just wave to him gently. Godzilla then sees himself through a window's reflection then smiles at it, he really likes his new look.

**Turn and face the strange**  
**Ch-ch-changes**  
**Don't wanna be a richer one**

Three girls named Lily, Daisy, and Violet (Pokemon) then see Godzilla and start talking to each other. But as he gives them a wave...Well, Violet and Lily, fainted.

**Turn and face the strange**  
**Ch-ch-changes**  
**Just gonna have to be a different man**

Godzilla flipped his hair, making even more girls blush or faint. Then Humphrey ran straight ahead to the castle.

**Time may change me**  
**But I can't trace time**

Outside the castle, a guard stopped them.

Guard - Stop! State your name and business!

Godzilla looked a little surprised, but then remembers he's in his new form.

Godzilla - Tell Princess Luna that her husband, Godzilla, is here.

Inside Luna's room, the princess yawns and wakes up. She heads to the bathroom. As she cleans up a bit, she didn't notice anything.

**Still don't know what I was looking for**  
**And my time was running wild**  
**A million dead-end streets**

Luna was almost awake. She looked in the mirror a little bit puzzled.

**Every time I thought I'd have it made**  
**It seemed the taste was not so sweet**

Luna - What the...?

She was no longer an alicorn. She's the way she looked like before Godzilla kissed her. She responded in the only natural way...She screamed.

**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes**  
**Turn and face the strange**

As the group approaches the castle, Godzilla hears his wife scream.

Godzilla - Luna!

From her room, Luna heard Godzilla's yell.

Luna - Godzilla?

**Ch-ch-changes**  
**Don't wanna be a richer man**

Luna runs out of the room. Meanwhile, Godzilla runs into the castle to look for luna. Unknown to either of them, they passed each other trying to look for one another.

Godzilla goes into Luna's room while she goes outside to search for him.

**Time may change me**  
**But I can't trace time**

Godzillalooks around while he's in Luna's room. He turns to see a figure looking out the window.. But this figure is not Luna. It's a familiar woman in a red dress...Gothel. She turns and chuckles to Godzilla.

Gothel - Hello, handsome.

Godzilla gasps in shock.

Outside, Luna runs outside looking for Godzilla, unaware that he was inside.

Luna - Godzilla!

Luna then noticed the others waiting for Godzilla.

Humphrey - Luna!

Luna was surprised to see that Humphrey's voice was coming from an Entei.

Luna - Humphrey?

Humphrey - The potion affected you too!

Luna - Wait? What potion?

Humphrey - Well, G and I drank some magic potion and now...We're good looking!

Luna - Well, where is he?

Humphrey - He went inside to look for you.

Luna ran back inside the castle yelling.

Luna - Godzilla! Godzilla!

Inside Luna's room, Godzilla hears Luna calling his name.

Godzilla - Luna!

Danny got ready to rush out to her. Before he could get out of the door, a dresser blocked the way.

Dresser: You wanna dance, pretty boy?

Godzilla then tried for the balcony, but other stuff blocked the way.

Gothel - You're leaving now? Don't you want to see you wife?

Gothel smiles evilly as she points out the window. Godzilla looks out the window.

Luna went from room to room, looking for her husband. As she comes near a balcony, she hears a voice. A familiar one to you and me.

Familiar voice - Luna?

Luna looks towards the balcony and sees Gaston. Luna looked at him a little puzzled.

Luna Godzilla? Is that you?

Gaston - Yes, my dear. It's me.

Luna - What happened to your voice.

Gaston - Well, the potion changed a lot of things, Sam. But not the way I feel about you.

Just then, Celestia and Discord arrived.

Celestia - Luna, what are you doing out here.

Discord then spotted Gaston.

Discord - Gaston?

Gaston - Oh, you're still using the nickname I asked for...Dad.

Celestia Not to be rude, but who are you?

Gaston - Come on, mom! It's me, Godzilla! I know first impressions never get a second chance...

Gaston held Luna close to him.

Gaston -...But what do you think?

Discord smiled sheepishly and chuckles nervously. He was the only one there that knew the truth...But he was forced to keep quiet.

Back in Luna's room, Godzilla looked horrified to see the woman he loved was being held by Gaston.

Godzilla - Luna, Luna, I'm in here!

Godzilla pounds on the window to get her attention. But Luna doesn't hear or see him. Gothel mocks his attempts.

Gothel - Luna, Luna. Please help me!

She then chuckled.

Gothel - I don't think she can hear you, dear.

Godzilla gives off a deep, sad, sigh.

Gothel - Haven't you messed her life up more than once?

Godzilla fights back tears as he looks out the window to Luna.

Godzilla I only wanted her to be happy.

Gothel - And now she can be. She's finally found the prince of her dreams.

Godzilla - But...Look at what I've done for her.

Maleficent: It's time you stopped living in a fairy tale, my dear boy. She's a princess, and you're a mutant. That is something no amount of potion can change.

Godzilla - I...I love her.

Gothel - If you really loved her, you'd let her go.

Godzilla sighs sadly as he walks out of the room. When he left, Gothel gave an evil smile.

Outside, the gang sees Godzilla coming out of the castle. They look a little concerend to see their ghostly pal angry.

Humphrey - Danny?

Trixie - Sir?

Godzilla just looked at them as he shook his head and slowly walked away. They followed him to make sure he was okay. Inside the castle, Luna was walking away with "Godzilla", or Gaston unknown to her. Luna looked back at her parents watching as she leaves. Celestia turned to Discord with a curious look.

Celestia - Discord, did you have anything to do with this?

Discord - No. No.

"At least I wish I didn't"

Discord thought to himself.

The group follow Godzilla through the streets. In the Killer Coconut, Godzilla and the gang are sitting at the bar as "Weird Al" plays a parody of "People ain't no good".

"Weird Al": **People think they could,  
But didn't stop to think if they should**

Godzilla finished telling everyone what happened. The others feel down as Chrysalis appeared and gave them their drinks.

Chrysalis - Here you go, guys.

Trixie - Thanks, Chrys.

She observed everybody there.

Chrysalis - Why so down in the dumps?

Godzilla sighs sadly.

Godzilla - It was a stupid mistake, guys. I never should have saved her from that tower.

Trixie - I hate Mondays.

Trixie drank his cola as he said this. Humphrey sighs in frustration as he looks at Godzilla.

Humphrey - I can't believe you just walked away from the greatest thing that has ever happened to you!

Godzilla - What choice do I have? She loves that prince...Gaston!

Humphrey - Oh come on, is he really that good looking?

Chrysalis, who was listening on the conversation, giggled.

Chrysalis - Are you kidding? He's gorgeous! He's got a face that looks like it was carved by angels!

Trixie - Hmm sounds dreamy.

Godzilla - You know shockingly this isn't helping me but what's the point? She has the prince of her dreams, she's human again, and the in laws approve. Everyone wins.

Humphrey - Except you. I don't get it, G, you love Luna.

Godzilla - Yeah, that's why I have to let her go.

A familiar figure then walked into the bar and walks up to a bored Chrysalis.

Familar figure: Excuse me, is she here?

Chrysalis - In the back room.

Familiar figure: Thank you.

Godzillalooked up to see that the voice belongs to Discord. Godzilla sees that he's on his way to the back room.

Godzilla - Don't look now, but Discord's here.

Humphrey - I saw him too.

Trixie - Time to see what "His Majesty" is up to.

Godzilla nods his head. The gang got up and left the pub. Outside, the group creeps around the side and found a window that goes to the back room.

As they look in, they see Discord speaking with someone Godzilla knows by now.

Discord - Hey you two..

Gothel - You better have a good reason for bringing us to this dump, Discord.

Discord - Well, I don't think that Luna is warming up to Gaston.

Gaston - Okay, It's not my fault! How easy do you think it is to act like that dreadful mutated lizard.

Discord - You know, maybe for the best, we should call the whole thing off.

Both - What?!

Discord - I mean, you can't really force someone to be in love.

Gothel - I beg to differ. I do it all the time.

She takes out a potion with a lipstick stain on it and hands it to Discord.

Gothel - Have Luna drink this, and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses.

Gaston - And that next man will be me!

Discord looked at the potion. Then he got a stern look on his face and did something he never thought he would do.

Discord - NO WAY! THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!

Gothel narrowed her eyes.

Gothel - What was that?

Discord - I can't do it to Luna! I WON'T DO IT! I must act against this!

Discord - Silence! If I recall right, I helped you get Celestia, and become king. Do you want me to take that away? Do you?

She said as she waved her wand in his face. Gothel gulped.

Discord - No.

Gothel - That's good. Now, we have to go. I need to fix Gaston's hair before the ball. He's hopeless. He can get everywhere but the back.

Gaston - looked a little annoyed at this.

Gaston - Thanks mom.

Humphrey - MOM?!

Humphrey yelled this. Unfortunately, he yelled it a little too loudly.

Gothel, Discord, and Gaston saw them and gasped at Godzilla's group. He tried to be quick.

Godzilla - Of pearl! A talking, living terror Entei!

Gothel - It's the mutant!

The group quickly runs for it to make their escape. Gothel and Gaston run outside, but they couldn't catch them.

They then spot several Officer Jims (from Pokemon) who were waiting to escort her back home.

Gothel - Stop them! Theives!

Gaston - They stole from us! Get them!

With that, all the Officer Jims then began chasing Godzilla and the gang.


	11. Operation: Rescue

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**OPERATION: RESCUE**_

* * *

That evening at the castle, a huge crowd was gathered for the royal ball. Fireworks went off with lights displaying. Nearby was Rhonda (from Pokemon).

Announcer: Welcome back here at tonight's Canterlot's Ball blowout!

Rhonda - Anybody who's anybody as showed up tonight to honor both Princess Luna and Godzilla. Oh! Look!

Rhonda points to Tony Stark and Pepper Pots walking down the aisle. May waved happily, while Tony was giving out autographs.

Rhonda - Here comes Tony Stark and his wife Pepper! And right behind them, Thumbelina and Cornelius. Don't they look cute.

A leaf blower came and blew them away..

Rhonda - Well, they were.

A limo then appeared.

Rhonda - Look! Here comes Sleeping Beauty!

The limo door opens, and Sleeping Beauty fell asleep and fell out.

Three fairies named Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather pick her up and carried her down the aisle.

Soon, a familiar limo arrives, causing Katie to gasp.

Rhonda - Look, here she is! The one, the only...Gothel!

Gothel came out of the limo and walked down the aisle.

Gothel - Hello, Canterlot! Can I get a whoop whoop?!

Crowd members: Whoop whoop!

Gothel May all your endings be happy and long lasting!

Announcer: We'll be back with the Far Toon Away Ball, after these messages.

This was actually coming from the mirror Genie was generating. He along with Derpy, Diego, Wheelie, The Crusaders, Basil, Jedediah, and Octavius were watching Godzilla's home. They're also watching the ball as of now.

Wheelie - Hey this stinks, I hate ball shows. They just bore me to death. Can we change it to "Wheel of Fortune: Icon Edition"?

Derpy - No! I hate them as much as you do, but we're not going any where until we see Godzilla and Luna.

Wheelie - Hey Jed, could you pass me some of those crisps?

Jedediah - Sure thing partner

He tossed a bag of chips...Which landed in the fishbowl with the dead fish. An announcement for a different program came on.

Announcer: Tonight on 'Officers'...

Wheelie - Oh, now that's a good show.

The mirror showed an image of a group made of three individuals, a man, an Entei, and a pony. The man was riding on the Entei as the pony ran alongside of it. They all had a bunch of Officer Jims in pursuit.

Officer Jim - We got a shiny Entei going east into the woods, requesting backup, over!

As the chase scene continued, the announcer's voice came back.

Announcer: It's time for the men in blue to teach these mad people that their attitudes won't cut it here.

On the street, the man (who we know, but the others didn't) got knocked off the Entei. The Officer Jims grabbed them as they struggled.

A group of officers tackled the Entei.

Humphrey - Let us go! We have rights to no police brutality!

The officers also grabbed a familiar, black haired man.

Godzilla - Please! Let us go! I have to talk to Princess Luna!

Officer Jim - Shut it.

Officer Jim got out some pepper spray and sprayed the boy.

Announcer: Will they get away, or did someone let the pony out of the bag?

Trixie - Back off you ruffians!

Two Officer Jims jumped her, but missed. One of the officers then pinned her to the wall. A plastic bag with it fell from Trixie's pocket.

Officer Jim - Ah ha. Magic dust.

Trixie - Uh...That isn't mine.

The group at Godzilla's house watch as the ones that were caught are being shoved into a wagon.

Godzilla - Someone find Luna!

Humphrey - I'm a wolf! A WOLF!

When the doors closed, the black haired man looked out the window with bars and shouted.

Godzilla - Tell her I'm her husband, Godzilla! Someone...

Godzilla screamed in pain as the Officer Jim sprayed the pepper spray at him. Wheelie's eyes shot open at hearing this.

Wheelie - Hold that freaking image!

Genie paused the image. Derpy saw where this was going.

Derpy - Now rewind it, quickly!

Genie rewinds himself to what's happening. The back haired man was shouting.

Godzilla - Tell her I'm her husband, Godzilla! Someone...

Godzilla screamed as the Officer Jim sprayed him with the pepper spray. The group at Godzilla's house looked shock to see this.

At the castle, Discord sighs as he begins to pour tea into cups on a tray. He then pours the potion into one of them. He then heads into Luna's room. As he goes in, he sees Luna looking out her window, frowning as Gaston, who claimed to be Godzilla, blowing kisses to the audience.

Discord - Luna? Oh, I thought I'd find you up here. How about some tea before we head to the ball?

Luna - I'm not going.

Discord - Oh come on, be reasonable. All these guest have came here in honor of your marriage.

Luna - Just one small problem...That's not my husband.

Discord looked out the window and saw what Luna meant: Gaston is flexing his muscles to a group of girls making them blush.

Luna - That's something the real Godzilla would never do.

Discord - Well, people change for the ones they love, dear. Huh, you should've seen how I changed for your mother.

Luna - Changed? Are you kidding? He's acting like a total idiot!

Discord - Look, come to the ball and give him another chance. Who knows? You might actually like the new Godzilla.

Luna sighs.

Luna - It was the old Godzilla I fell in love with, dad. I would do anything to get him back.

Discord looks down in guilt. He then looked up and gasped as he saw Luna picked up a cup.

Discord - Wait! That's mine! You know how I am without decaf.

Luna picked the other cup up and drank out of it.

Luna - Thanks.

Discord smiled sheepishly and got concerned.

In a prison of some type, Humphrey groaned as he struggled against the chain holding him.

Humphrey - Let me out! You can't do this to us! We've got rights! What happened to 'You have the right to remain silent'? Nobody said that I had the right to remain silent!

Godzilla - Daffy. You do have the right to remain silent! What you lack is the capacity.

Godzilla and the others were also chained up.

Trixie - I have to hang on before I go mad.

Then they heard a familiar voice.

Familiar voice: Guys? is that you?

Everyone looked up to see a familiar group (to Godzilla and Humphrey they were familiar) looking down at them. It's Wheelie and the others.

Trixie - Too late.

Godzilla - Wheelie! Guys! Get us outta here!

Scootaloo lit a match then lit the dynamite.

Apple bloom - Fire in the hole!

The dynamite then explodes and destroys the top caged window. Derpy flies down to Godzilla and the others. Wheelie, who was on her, jumped to each of the group and unlocked the chains.

He then went over to Humphrey's locks.

Humphrey - Hold it. Stop! Ouch! Hey!

Humphrey then landed on his head once he got free.

A voice was heard. Godzilla turned to see Trixie was looking at Wheelie.

Wheelie - Hey would you put me down!

Godzilla - Trixie!

Trixie then put him down.

Trixie - Sorry boss.

Godzilla - Quit fooling around! We got to stop that kiss!

Humphrey - Wait. You wanted to let her go.

Secretly, he was happy that Godzilla decided to do the right thing.

Godzilla - I was, but I can't let them do that to Luna!

Humphrey - That's the G we know! Let's kick some royal rear end!

Trixie - It won't be easy. Gothel probably has the place heavily guarded. And there's a moat, and anything you can imagine.

Wheelie - Well, looks like we're in a tight jam with no back up plan.

Godzilla saw the eye illusion of Wheelie being larger than the castle and got an idea.

Godzilla - Do you still know the transformers?

Wheelie - Yeah, they're rolling around town why?

Godzilla - Because we're gonna need power...energon power.


	12. Holding Out For A Hero

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO**_

* * *

At a mechanic shop, the door opens up to reveal an old Transformer named Jetfire.

Jetfire - Wheelie? What brings you here this time of hour?

Wheelie - Fire up the energon machine, Jet! We've got a huge order to fill!

Outside the shop, lightning flashes appeared as a roar was heard.

Wheelie - It's alive!

In the streets of Canterlot, people were at The Starbucks drinking coffee. They then felt rattling. They look at their cups with the coffee in it, and the coffee was shaking. They turned around and saw what was going on and looked alarmed. The heroes were riding Humphrey except for Trixie, Derpy, and Diego who were running alongside him.

Humphrey - Run, run, run, while you still can! He's back!

The crowd looks and screams as they see a giant Decepticon roared as he went by. This was Devastator and on his shoulder was Godzilla and Wheelie.

Wheelie - Go for it, big guy!

It, unknowingly, destroyed a sign with Gothel on it and headed towards the castle.

Godzilla - Okay, there it is, Devastator. Get to the castle!

The bot stops and sees The Starbucks, with a sign that looks like a cup of coffee. He then walks towards it.

Godzilla - No! No! You bucket of bolts.

Too late. He pulled the cup off the roof. He threw the sign away sadly.

Humphrey - Hey, big guy! Down here!

Devastator looks down and sees the others.

Humphrey - Look at the Entei! The pretty Entei wants to play at the castle! Let's go!

Devastator, interested, begins to follow him and the others to the castle.

At the ball, Discord, wearing a tuxedo with armor at his chest area, brings Luna to Gaston. Luna frowns and takes his hand.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Princess Luna and her new husband, Godzilla!

The audience cheers as Celestia claps for her sister, even though she looks a little uneasy. Luna got more concerned when Gaston made some poses.

Luna - What are you doing, Godzilla?

Gaston - I'm playing the part, Luna.

Luna then noticed something on Gaston's lips.

Luna - Is that glitter on your lips?

Gaston believed Luna already drunk the tea with the love potion.

Gaston - Strawberry flavored. Would you like a taste?

This was the last straw for Luna. She pushed away from him.

Luna - Godzilla! What's with you?!

Gaston - But, sweetheart...

Gaston turned to Gothel and mouthed out "What now?".

Gothel became concerned as she saw this. She then got an Idea.

Gothel C Minor, put it in C Minor.

The piano player did just that. As he begins to play, Gothel uses her magic to change her outfit to a more glittery red.

Gothel - Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to dedicate this number to Princess Luna and Prince Godzilla.

She points to a departing Luna and a standing Gaston. Luna stops, a little confused as a spotlight shines on her and Gaston. She turned around as he reached out his hand to her.

Gaston - Care for a dance, Luna?

Sam got more confused as she heard the audience shout and Gothel began to sing.

Gothel - **Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?**

The crowd cheers for Luna and Gaston to dance. Luna takes his hand, and he brings her out on to the dance floor.

Gothel - **Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds?**

Luna got suspicious as she sees how well her 'husband's' dancing was.

Luna - Since when do you dance?

Gaston - Trust me. Love is full of surprises.

Gothel got on the piano as the pianist continued playing.

Gothel - **Isn't there a white knight Upon a firery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn And I dream of what I need. **HIT IT!

Soon a group in chorus clothes, popped out as she sings.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the heroes are on their way to the castle with Devastator as the song continues to play.

Gothel - **I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Godzilla - All right, Big guy! Let's crash this party!

Discord's knights who are guarding the castle saw the Decepticon and became alarmed.

Gothel **He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Knight - Get the cannons ready!

One of the knights lit up the cannon then it shot out. The heroes saw it coming.

Humphrey - Incoming!

Godzilla - Look out, Devastator!

Gothel - **I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**

The cannonball then blew off one of Devastator's eyes.

Wheelie - Oh no not the eye.

Gothel - **He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger then life Larger then life**

Devastator roared in a mixture of pain and anger. He then turned grabbed a rock and threw it at the knights who ran to avoid it.

Humphrey - Alright!

Back at the ball, Luna was spun around by Gaston. When he stops, she sees Gastonplacing a rose in his mouth and doing a tango with her. While this was happening, Celestia saw her husband sigh sadly.

Gothel - **Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy**

Outside, Godzilla shouts to Devastator.

Godzilla - After you D.

He nods in agreement and charged at the gates to get through.

Gothel - **Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me**

One of the knights got an idea.

Knight - Bring out the new designs.

They brought out a highly advanced cannon that looked bot like.

Gothel - **Racing on the thunder And rising with the heat**

Godzilla motioned to Devastator to open the drawbridge.

Godzilla - Its all you big guy.

He nods and grabs a hold of the drawbridge and begins to pull.

Gothel - **It's gonna take a superman To sweep me off my feet**

Soon Derpy gasped.

Derpy - Look out!

Everyone then gasped in horror as a blast came down towards them.

Humphrey - G!

Devastor blocked his friends that were on his shoulders just in time...But he couldn't block himself. Everyone then saw a burn mark on his head as he growled at the guards.

Knight - Turn up the power.

At the ball, Gothel danced like crazy as she continued singing.

Gothel - **Up where the moutains Meet the heavens above**

On the dance floor, Gaston was dancing with Luna, although she was still unsure.

Gothel - **Out where the lightning spilts the sea**

At the gate, Devastator was still opening the gate.

Gothel - **I would swear that there's someone Somewhere watching me**

As he pulled on the gate, a blast came in and hit him hard.

Gothel - **Through the wind and chill and the rain And storm and flood**

Devastator then loses his grip on the gate and falls as Godzilla looks back in concern. Wheelie stays on Devastator as he fell into the moat roaring in pain, to everyone's horror.

Wheelie NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But Godzilla narrowly made it through the gate before it closed.

Chorus: **I can feel him approach Like fire in my blood**

Back at the ball, Gaston was still dancing with Luna, dropping the rose near her. As Gaston got near her, Luna placed the rose in her mouth. He groans and continues dancing.

At the gate, Godzilla got inside then kicked a couple of knights and pulled down the switch, making the bridge fall down all the way.

Godzilla - Let's go, everybody!

The heroes cheer...Well, almost all of them, because in the moat...

Wheelie - Please don't leave me!

Devastator - Be good.

Wheelie - No! No! No!

Devastator continued to sink. Of course, he would have sunk too, if Derpy didn't fly down and picked him up.

Wheelie - He needs me...Let me go!

Gothel - **I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

As they run through the castle, a group of knights got in the way of the entrance.

Godzilla - Humphrey?

Humphrey then jumped over the knights and they gave chase.

Gothel - **He's gotta be sure And he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life**

Trixie then jumped off Humphrey. The others stopped when they saw this.

Godzilla - Trixie!

They then stopped and looked back.

Trixie: Go! Your lady needs you! Go!

The group knows that she is sacrificing herself (so to speak) to keep the knights away and they keep going, leaving the unicorn behind

Trixie - It's time to pay off my debt.

The knights approached her until they stopped and smiled as Trixie gave them the look she gave Godzilla earlier in the story.

Knights: Awwww...

Then, to the knight's shock, Luna had a magic blast come right out of her horn. Soon a fight between them broke out. At the ball, Gothel is almost done with her song as the rose in Luna's mouth is gone.

Gothel - **He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Gaston leaned in to kiss Luna...Until the doors of the castle flung open.

Gothel - **I need a hero!**

Godzilla -STOP!

Everyone turned around and gasped in surprise, although the villain gasped in horror then glared, as Godzilla came in on Humphrey then got off as he glared at Gaston.

Godzilla - Hey! Back away from my wife!

Luna - Godzilla?

She was shocked. If that was Godzilla then who was she dancing with? Gothel was furious as she glares at him.

Gothel - You couldn't go back to that forest of your's and leave well enough alone.

While she's distracted, Godzilla shouted

Godzilla - Now!

Nearby, the Crusaders used a blanket as a catapult.

Applebloom - One Pegasus coming up.

She shouted this as she and Sweetie Bell swing Scootaloo at Gothel. She ends up grabbing her foot only though. As this happened, Godzilla swings Derpy by a rope.

Godzilla - Derpy, get the wand!

Godzilla threw Derpy who tries to grab the wand, but Gothel zaps her. When she lands, her eyes are not crossed anymore.

Derpy - I can see straight!

After Gothel threw Scootaloo off her, she raised her wand up at Godzilla.

Diego got in the way just in time, as he huffed then roar so loud that it blew Gothel away, causing her to lose the wand.

Applebloom runs over and grabs the wand with her mouth. Gothel recovered, and glared at her. Applebloom panicked and ran.

Applebloom - Someone grab it!

She threw it at Humphrey, who threw it to Wheelie, who tossed it to Jedediah. he caught it, but he dropped it and it went off, firing at Derpy.

Derpy - I can see straight!

He was then zapped and turned back into a cross eyed pony.

Derpy - Oh, never mind.

Godzilla and Gothel then spotted the wand and jumped for it.

Gothel - Don't you touch that.

She got a hold of it at first but then Godzilla slapped it out of her hand.

The wand suddenly flew into the air...But was caught by Trixie with her magic who was on Humphrey.

Humphrey - Pray for mercy from The Great & Powerful Trixie.

Trixie -...And the Amazing Humphrey!

Gothel glares at them and then turns to Gaston.

Gaston - She's drank the potion! Kiss her now!

Gaston grabbed Luna and forced her to do something Godzilla feared: Kissing him.

Godzilla - NO!

He yelled as he reached out then fell onto his knees. After all the trouble he had gone through to stop this. It still happened and now he has lost Luna forever.

Luna then parted lips with Gaston then she smiled and held his head gently, causing him to smile. But then something happened, Luna's smile then turned into a frown and angry head butted Gaston, knocking him out, much to the surprise of everyone...Including Gothel.

Luna - Whelp! Only one has the right to do that.

Luna then turned to Godzilla and smiled.

Luna - And he's right over there.

Godzilla got up and walked over to Luna.

Godzilla - Luna.

Luna - Godzilla.

Gothel is feeling both shocked and furious. She turns to Discord.

Gothel - Discord! You idiot! You were supposed to give her the potion!

Discord - Oh, I must have given her the wrong tea.

Discord smirked as he said this. Gaston quickly grabs the wand from Trixie and tosses it to Gothel.

Gaston - Mother, catch!

Luna - Mother?

She asked confusingly as she looked at Godzilla.

Gothel chuckles evilly looks at Godzilla and Luna. She then aims her wand at them as they hold onto each other.

Gothel - I told you, mutants don't live happily ever after!

She fired at the two, making Discord gasp.

He quickly runs between where the attack is about to hit his brother in law as Godzilla pushes Luna out of the way.

Celestia - Discord!

Luna - Godzilla!

Discord - NOOOOOOO!

Discord then got in the way making the attack hit him instead. He yelled as he hit the ground. The magic bounced off his armor and went firing back at Gothel. It hits her but nothing happened. She gets ready to fire again, when she turns into nothing but ash, leaving the wand behind. Gothel was gone.


	13. A Love Restored

_**CHAPTER XII**_

_**A LOVE RESTORED**_

* * *

Everyone looked at the robe where Discord once stood. As they got closer, they couldn't hear breathing which means he's dead.

Luna - Discord, No.

Luna groaned as she cried in Godzilla's arms. The other's came to Discord and looked closely.

Derpy - Is he...?

Wheelie - Yep.

Suddenly a groan was heard from Discord's armor.

Wheelie - He groaned.

Suddenly, a creature known as a chimera climbed out of Discord's armor. It had the same hair as him cuz it was him.

Celestia - Discord?

Luna - Is that you?

Discord - I hoped the day you saw me like this would never come.

Humphrey - Man, and he gave you a hard time!

Godzilla - Humphrey!

Humphrey - No, no, he's right. I'm sorry, everyone. I just wanted the best for Luna. But now...

He looks up at Luna who is looking at his eyes.

Discord -Now I see she has it already.

He says as he sees her smiling at Godzilla who smiles back.

Discord - Luna, Godzilla will the two of you accept an old chimera's apology, and my blessings?

Discord then turned to Celestia.

Celestia - Discord...

Discord - I'm sorry, Tia. I only wish I could be the man you truly deserved.

He turns around and starts to walk away, but is stopped by Celestia as she grabs his claw.

Celestia - You are more that man today than ever, Discord...Scales and all.

Discord smiles at her. Suddenly the clock chimes.

Trixie - Boss! The Happily Ever After Potion!

Godzilla - Midnight!

Godzilla held Luna and looked into her eyes.

Godzilla - Luna, is this what you want? To be a human forever?

Luna - Huh?

Godzilla - Cuz if you kiss me now, we'll stay this way!

He says as he takes her hands in his.

Luna - You'd do that for me?

Godzilla nods. Luna looks at Discord and Celestia who smiled. She then smiles and nods, having made up her mind.

Luna - I'd like what any princess would want: To live happily ever after...

Godzilla smiles and is about to kiss Luna, but she stops him which confuses him nonetheless.

Luna - (Chuckles) With the mutated lizard I married.

Godzilla is surprised and then smiles. The two then hugged giving a tender moment for everyone.

Trixie - I won't cry! I will not cry! You can never make me...

Trixie gave in as she cried while hiding her face with her hat.

The magic of the potion then wore off as it lifted Godzilla, Luna, and Humphrey up into the air. They then turned back to their normal selves again as Godzilla and Luna hug each other. Humphrey, now a wolf again, sighed sadly as he landed back down.

Godzilla - Hey, you'll always be a noble companion to me.

Luna then looked at Godzilla and said

Luna - Now, where were we?

Godzilla - Oh, I think I remember.

Godzilla then dipped her as she laughed a bit and kissed her, making everyone cheer.

Trixie - Hey!

The crowd's attention then turned to Silver.

Trixie - I just have one thing to ask...Aren't we supposed to be having a party?!

A few minutes later...

Humphrey - Uno..Dos...Quatro...Hit it!

On stage, the crowd watched as Trixie came up on one side, and Humphrey on the other.

Humphrey - Trix and Humphrey, ya'll.

**She's into superstions  
Black cats and vodoo dolls.**

Humphrey pointed to Trixie

Humphrey - Go, Trix!

Trixie - **I feel a premontion  
That girl's gonna make me fall.**

Trixie dances as some of the good guys play instruments.

Humphrey - Here we go.

Humphrey and Trixie - **She's into new sensations  
New kicks in the candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night**

In the crowd, Luna dances with her Discord while Godzilla dances with Celestia. Derpy is doing a series of Elvis moves

Humphrey and Trixie - **She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain**

Wheelie is dancing nearby with an Autobot named Arcee. He laughs as she kisses him.

Humphrey and Trixie - **Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!  
Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca**

Gaston walks around, a little confused about what just happened. He gasps in horror as Chrysalis hugs him.

Chrysalis - Hi, gorgeous!

Humphrey and Trixie - **She'll push and pull you down**

Devastator - **Livin la vida loca**

Humphrey and Trixie - **Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

Trixie - **A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!**

Hey Humphrey, this is Spanish!

The credits are shown as the song continues.

Trixie - **Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill**

_Hugh Jackman as Godzilla_

Humphrey - **She never drinks the water  
Makes you order Fresh Champagne  
And once you have a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane.**

_Tabitha St. Germain as Luna_

_Justin Long as Humphrey_

Humphrey and Trixie - **Upside inside out  
Livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca**

_Kathleen Barr as Trixie_

Humphrey and Trixie - **Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the color mocha  
She will wear you out**

**Livin la vida loca**  
**Livin la vida loca**  
**Livin la vida loca**

_Nicole Oliver as Celestia_

Humphrey and Trixie - **She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
She will wear you out  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

_John De Lancie as Discord_

_Richard White as Gaston_

Humphrey and Trixie - **She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**  
**And her skin the color mocha**  
**She will wear you out**

**Livin la vida loca**  
**Livin la vida loca**  
**Livin la vida loca**

_Donna Murphy as Gothel_

The credits then ended. Everyone is seen dancing and siging on the stage as the song comes to a close.

Humphrey and Trixie - **Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca**

Humphrey - Everybody now!

Everybody:** Livin la vida loca!**

Later, after the ball, the good guys are either dancing or hanging out, having a good time. There's only one exception, and he's on stage sadly singing to himself.

Humphrey - **All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself anymore...**

Trixie then walked up to him.

Trixie - Hey, Humphrey, I'm on my way to the Reeses club. Why not join me?

Humphrey - No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now.

Trixie - I know what'll cheer you up. Find yourself a nice...wolf.

Soon a roaring noise was heard. Humphrey gasped at hearing this. He looks up and smiles happily at a familiar Rayquaza flying down.

Humphrey - Ray! It's you! That's my girl!

Rayquaza then landed on stage next to Humphrey. Godzilla and Luna walked up to see the happy couple.

Back with Humphrey and Rayquaza, the two were hugging each other.

Humphrey - Oh, where were you? I missed you so much!

Rayquaza let out a sorrowful growl, trying to explain.

Humphrey - No, I should be the one who is sorry! I haven't been a good husband, and Godzilla had some things to do...

Rayquaza then whispered something in his ear. Humphrey gasped in shock.

Humphrey - Are you kidding me? Are you serious?!

Rayquaza gave out a roar, and a small Rayquaza with a furry coat came flying at him. It then gave him a hug.

Humphrey - That's so sweet! Hold on a minute...Did you say 'kids'?

Rayquaza nodded then looked back and five more

Rayquazas, two boys and three girls, came flying and hugged their father.

They hugged both their mom and dad as Godzilla and Luna look on in amusement.

Humphrey - Look at our little babies!

Soon the screen went black, and Humphrey's voice was heard.

Humphrey - I gotta get a new job.


	14. Canterlot Idol

_**CHAPTER XIII**_

_**CANTERLOT IDOL**_

* * *

At the empty ball area a while later, Godzilla, Luna, and the others were still there. Humphrey and Trixie where on stage again, singing.

Humphrey - **Once you've had the taste of her You'll never be the same**

Trixie - **Yeah, she'll make you go insane**

Humphrey - Take it, Trix!

Humphrey and Trixie - **Upside inside out-**

The two laughed. They sounded like mocking birds trying to sing at once. Some of the others laughed, others shook their heads. Wheelie laughed at smiled at this.

Wheelie - Come on, give it up. Your giving my a freakin' headache!

Humphrey - Real cute, Wheelie.

Trixie - You heard the saying 'Wheel Out?

Wheelie - Oh, forget about it.

Luna - Come on, Wheelie. They're just having some fun. They're really not that bad.

Humphrey - 'Not that bad'?

Trixie - I'll take that as a compliment.

Unknown voice: You should!

They turned around to see a man who is wearing a brown Fedora hat, brown jacket, tan buttoned shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. His name is...

Everybody- Robert?

Robert- Because you probably not get any from me.

Godzilla - Hey take it easy. The competition hasn't even began yet.

Robert- I can't help being judgmental. It's who I am.

Godzilla - Okay then. Who's up for a little contest.

Contestants (including Humphrey who popped out of nowhere) appeared.

Contestants - Bring it on!

A title then appeared as Genie, wearing a bow tie, came out and shouted.

Genie - Welcome everyone to Canterlot Idol, where you, yes you readers, can vote along with our judges, Godzilla, Luna, and Robert Bunny to crown the next Canterlot Idol! First up...

Humphrey came on stage with Rayquaza. Humphrey grabs the mic and screams

Humphrey - It's Humphrey time!

Humphrey then began to sing.

Humphrey - **The heat was on, rising to the top, huh! Everybody's goin' strong And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say**

Rayquaza then lets out a small flamethrower.

Humphrey - **Burn baby burn!- Disco inferno! Burn baby burn!- Burn that mama down!**

While singing, Humphrey is unaware that the fire got on his tail and begins to be set a-blaze. The judges noticed this.

Robert - You're on fire, Humphrey!

Humphrey - **Burn baby burn!- Disco inferno!**

Godzilla - No! You're really on fire!

Godzilla points to his tail area. Humphrey smells something burning and looks behind him. He sees that his tail caught on fire then screams.

More smoke came and things cleared up. Derpy then takes the mic and does the robot.

Derpy - **Domo Arigoto** **Mister Roboto!**

Chorus - **Domo!**

Derpy - **Domo!**

Robert - Get real, Derpy!

Godzilla - Well, I don't think she crossed then that.

Godzilla chuckled. Luna chuckled in agreement. Soon Chrysalis came up with the mic..

Chrysalis - **Some boys take a beautiful girl, And hide her away from the rest of the world. I wanna be the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls, They wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, Just wanna have **

Luna - You go, girl!

Robert - Yeah, go and get an extreme make over...And some singing lessons.

Next, Diego took the micand begins to sing with the Crusaders.

Diego - **Burnt to the ground, I break from the crowd**

The Crusaders - **I'm on the hunt, I'm after you!**

Diego -** I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

All four: **And I'm hungry like the wolf!**

The Crusaders then realized what he just said.

Applebloom - Hungry?!

Scootaloo - I'm not sticking around here?!

Sweetie Belle - Me neither.

They ran off in fright.

Diego - What'd I say now?

Robert - Well, I'm hungry for some real talent. And the accent...Stupid.

Gaston then came up to the mic.

Gaston - **I'm too sexy for my shirt Too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts**

Godzilla, Luna, and Robert give him an awkward look then Chrysalis tries to grab him into a kiss, but Gaston backs off as he continues to sing.

Gaston - **I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwal-**

He stops short as he fell down a trap door that Luna 'accidentally' pushed the button for.

Robert - That was the artist formerly known as Prince...Gaston!

Now Jedediah, Octavius, and Basil take the mic and starts to sing.

Jedediah, Octavius, and Basil - **We can see clearly now the rain is gone, We can see all obstacles in our way**

Basil had his eyes closed and accidentally kicked Jedediah and knocked over Octavius. Godzilla covered his eyes, not wanting to see this. Luna covered her mouth, shocked at what happened. And Robert plugged his ears.

Now, Wheelie's on stage dancing with a Pegasus named Fluttershy.

Wheelie - **Sugar! Do do do do do do Oh, honey, honey! Do do do do do do Oh, you are my candy girl!**

Luna - There so sweet together.

Robert - I knew you'd say that, Luna. Ugh! What's next? A singing guy who needs a hair cut?

As if to respond to Squileum's criticism, "Weird Al" Yankovic came on stage and played a parody of Hooked on a feeling.

"Werid Al" - **I'm stuck on the ceiling! Now my paint is peeling!**

Oh, can't you see?

Fluttershy then came to Robert and whispered in his ear.

Robert - Couldn't agree more! Hook, line, and stinker!

"Weird Al": **I'm-**

As luck would have it, a stage hook appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. Trixie then came on stage.

Trixie - **I'm Coming out so you better get this party started.**

**I'm Coming out so you better get this party started.**

On party started', Trixie flipped backwards into her magician outfit, smiling in triumph.

Robert - The pony's got my tongue. And possibly got my vote.

Robert looked to his left to see that Godzilla and Luna are no longer there. He looks at the stage and groans.

Robert - Always breaking the rules.

Now Godzilla and Luna begin to sing.

Godzilla - **What I like about you**

Luna - **You hold me tight.**

Godzilla - **Oh, tell me I'm the only one**

Luna - **Wanna come over tonight.**

Godzilla and Luna - **Yeah.**

**Keep on whispering in my ear** **Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.**

Godzilla - **'Cuz it's true**

Luna - **That's what I like about you**

Godzilla and Luna - **Yeeeaaahh, yeah! Hey!**

Godzilla takes out a harmonica and plays it as the two dance on stage.

Godzilla - **That's what I like about you.**

Luna - **That's what I like about you!**

Both: Yeah!

Soon the contest is over and Genie begins to speak as he nods to the contestants.

Genie - Well, that was them, ladies and gentlemen. And now it's time to chose you're favorite. Who will be Canterlot's next

idol? Will it be Derpy Hooves? Chrysalis? Diego?

Humphrey jumped up and down shouting

Humphrey - Pick me! Pick me!

Genie - Gaston, Jedediah, Octavius, and Basil? Wheelie?

Humphrey - Come on, pick me!

Genie - Weird Al" Yankovic? Trixie?

Humphrey - Me! Chose me!

Genie - Godzilla and Luna? Or...

Humphrey - Me! Pick me!

Genie - Yes. You to, Humphrey.

Genie then turned to the reader.

Genie - Well, vote...now.

A Pigeon came and delivered an envelope to Robert.

Robert And the next Canterlot Idol is...

He opens it up and reads the name.

Robert - Godzilla and Luna.

Godzilla - Yeah! I love it.

Luna - Ha! Ha! The fun has been doubled!

Then that's when they go back to singing as the others dance along with it.

Godzilla and Luna - **Yeah.**

**Keep on whispering in my ear** **Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.**

Godzilla - **'Cuz it's true**

Luna - **That's what I like about you**

Godzilla and Luna - **Yeeeaaahh, yeah! Hey!**


End file.
